Light Bringer Jarvan IV (Lore of the Past)
by The Arcane Knight
Summary: Welcome to the full story of Light Bringer Jarvan IV! The lore describes my skin concept and tells about how Jarvan became a Light Bringer. Jarvan, the young Demacian prince was chosen to be a legendary warrior that fights and seeks for the justice, the light. this story will describe all the progress of Jarvan becoming one of the greatest warriors in the latest eras. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen.**

**Prologue editing is currently in progress.**

**Hello guys, I decided to slow down with uploading the next chapters, although it does not mean I don't work on them - I do spend some of my free time updating and writing it, so if you feel like reading the future episodes, please comment or even follow the story, so I'll know the very precious time I spend worth it and doesn't go to the garbage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last update : 6January/2015. Full changes at the bottom of the Changes Log**

* * *

><p>This story includes the following characters :<p>

- (Light Bringer) **Jarvan IV**

- The Demacian King

- (Tyrant) **S****wain**

- (Ravenborn) **LeBlanc**

- **Lux**

- The Demacian Queen

- LightHorn

- **Cassiopeia**

- (Blood Lord) **Vladimir **

- (Hyena) **Warwick**

- (Augmented) **Singed**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pictures :<strong>

**Heather :** goo. gl/ PR7mgB **(Without spaces)**

**LightHorn :** goo. gl/ xO6Zss **(Without spaces)**

**LightHorn's land :** goo. gl/ XZWBrT **or** goo. gl/ NSiUw9 **(Both without spaces)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Links to the skin concept :<strong>

**NA forums :** goo. gl/ CzGo0y **(Without spaces)**

**EUNE forums : **goo. gl/ 2J8oY9 **(Without spaces)**

_(In aesthetic matter, NA forums are better - with more pictures, as well as more votes and comments)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Changes Log -<span>**

**~6.1.2015**

_- Fixed several mistakes in chapter VII_

_- Writing chapter VIII_

**~1.1.2015**

_- Added chapter VII_

_- Fixed mistakes in chapter VI_

**~20.12.2014**

_- Writing chapter VII_

_- Fixed few mistakes in all the chapters_

_- Added few things in part I_

**~7.12.2014**

_- Writing chapter VII_

**~1.12.2014**

_- Writing chapter VII_

**~ 29.11.2014**

_- Writing chapter VII (nearly 45%)_

_- Added new features to the prologue_

**~ 28.11.2014**

_- Continued writing chapter VII_

_- Added new additional prologue concept_

**~ 26.11.2014**

_- Massively edited prologue_

_- Wrote the beginning of chapter VII (nearly 15%)_

_- Added day stamps to all of the chapters_

**~ 25.11.2014**

_- Wrote a small concept of chapter VII_

**~ 22.11.2014**

_- Started working on chapter VII_

**~ 21.11.2014**

_- Added part VI_

_- Fixed few mistakes in chapters V and VI_

**~ 20.11.2014**

_- Fixed few mistakes in chapter V_

_- Wrote over 80% of chapter VI_

**~ 19.11.2014**

_- Added chapter V_

_- Fixed few mistakes in chapters I, II, III, and IV_

**~ 18.11.2014**

_- Started working on chapter V_

**~ 17.11.2014**

_- Added chapter IV_

_- Fixed few mistakes in chapter IV_

**~ 16.11.2014**

_- Wrote chapter IV_

**~ 15.11.2014**

_- Added chapter III_

_- Fixed few mistakes in chapter III_

**~ 13.11.2014**

_- Wrote the beginning of chapter III (nearly 10%)_

_- Fixed few mistakes in chapter II_

**~ 12.11.2014**

_- Added prologue_

_- Added chapter II_

**~ 11.11.2014 :**

_- Added prologue concept_

_- Wrote more than half of chapter II_

**~ 10.11.2014 :**

_- Fixed few mistakes in chapter I_

_- Wrote the beginning of chapter II_

_- Added links to the skin suggestion_

_- Posted links to the skin concept_


	2. Chapter I

**(~Dawn of day I, 6:25, A Demacian harbor~)**

Jarvan the Fourth and the king walk on the Demacian harbor, preparing for a sail and watching as several sailors prepare the ship.

"So what is the plan?" Jarvan asked, the king sighs "You will have to go and search for the lance, it will answer only to your call.. ", Jarvan wanted to reassure that he remembers the plan, "Will you get the armor for the while?", "Yes, and in less than one day you'll be the one wearing it, Jarvan".

"Are you sure I'm the one destined to carry the lance?" Jarvan asked, "As sure as I see you in front of me, my son" was the king's answer.

Jarvan sank in thoughts as the king turned to the captain of the ship and talked to him...

* * *

><p><strong>(~Morning of day I, 11:43, A Noxian harbor~)<strong>

Swain rushes towards a black tent while giving orders to a Noxian commander "Hurry there you dog! we cant let the Demacians reach the cursed thing!"

The Noxian commander looks at Swain "What is it? why is it so special? what is so urgent about that?"

Swain almost shouts and walks panicky "No questions if you like yourself! prepare your strongest and most loyal soldiers and wait for my commands!"

The Noxian commander bows to Swain "As you wish, the soldiers will be ready in less than an hour"

"Good! and reassure that they will be the most brutal and loyal soldiers you can find! the most bloodthirsty devilish fighters! and set them as a guard around this tent! warn them that if someone gets too close to the tent he wont live to get back to his position!" Swain barked.

"I will" the Noxian commander answered.

**...**

Swain gets out of the tent and examines the lines of soldiers ready with the Noxian commander "Are they the most bloodthirsty and brutal you can find? how many of them there are?"

The Noxian commander nods in reply "Yes, they will pluck someone's guts barehanded if they had the chance, there are 50 of them"

Swain looks satisfied "Very well, they will get to do that after I finish with the damned prince..."

The Noxian commander laughs "I'm sure we'll all want to see that!"

Swain snorts "Indeed! now... in an hour I will give these soldiers orders, and they will not refuse them. If someone is a coward, he should get the hell out of here before I get my sight on him! they will obey my orders, whether they like it or not!"

The Noxian commander nods again, "I'm sure they will, commander"

Swain hesitates for a moment, thinking, then he talks to the commander "I need you to find the most coward soldiers you can find, the most filthy stinky pigs.. people who can be manipulated easily and will obey orders... but reassure they can fight..."

The Noxian commander looks at Swain surprisingly "I will, commander.. what evil your cunning mind creates now?"

Swain smiles deviously "I think it's time to try out some weapons our fellow mages tried to develop"

The Noxian commander looks even more surprised "Try it on Noxians?"

Swain laughs in a terrible way "On the Demacians..."

The Noxian commander joins the laughter

* * *

><p><strong>(~Morning of day I, 11:56, Noxian headquarters~)<strong>

Swain awaits for someone to enter the tent, while preparing a map with a bunch of scrolls, lighting few candles near the map to light up the area... Few minutes after, LeBlanc enters the tent and wastes no time "What is it Swain? why did you call me for such an urgent meeting?"

Swain immediately answers "A Noxian spy - reliable one - told me that the Demacians had found some weapon, we must not let this weapon fall into the filthy Demacians' hands"

LeBlanc looks curiously at Swain "Why is this weapon so important? what sort of weapon is that?"

Swain looks at the map and frowns, "By the rumors this is some ancient arcane weapon - a lance, deadly enough to slay undead, monsters or anything that comes in its path... it can penetrate through any armor... this weapon comes with a blessed armor too.."

LeBlanc looks at Swain with amazement "You're talking about the Light set? don't tell me you believe this old rumor, Swain! it's such a nonsense! for THAT you called me to here so urgently?..."

Swain looks at LeBlanc madly, quite frustrated that she doesn't take what he says seriously enough, he starts talking faster and louder with each word "LeBlanc... we haven't time for nonsense now! the spy is more reliable than you are! now listen to what I say! I need your help, and if you will help me, you will not regret it... let's go back to the legendary armor, Jarvan the prince is going to get it... it's our golden opportunity to catch him and finish him"

"Probably someone goes to there with him, Swain, don't be a fool, the stress blinds you" LeBlanc answers

Swain's bird squeak loudly and he clenches his fist as he answers "No, LeBlanc, NOTHING BLINDS ME! by the rumors a Demacian elite warrior must go alone and armorless to equip the lance... its the prince...".

LeBlanc seems hesitating but still talks confidently "There are many dangers in the way, and probably the Demacians suspect us to have some spies - so they will send heavy troops with him"

Swain looks at her with contempt "You think I didn't consider this? the Demacians haven't other choice.. they believe that the warrior who goes to get the lance must be armorless... they haven't chance but to send him armorless.. it's like a test if someone is strong enough to reach there without any armor, even with the dangers surrounding him.. the person must be a warrior and a knight, and the spy said that the Demacian king is very confident about that it's Jarvan, the young jerk..." Swain coughed and continued triumphantly "So if we send our soldiers to there, we can hit two birds with one shot - we will get the stupid prince, as well as the weapon"

LeBlanc snorts with contempt, "Stupid foolish Demacians, no lance was ever forged. Are you sure the spy is reliable?".

Swain madly slams his fist on the table and shouts "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING? IT'S TIME TO ACT, I WOULD'VE EXPECTED SOME MORE WILL TO KILL THE PRINCE FROM YOU, OR ARE YOU A COWARD, DECEIVER? EVERY SECOND IS WASTED, WE MUST REACH THERE IN TIME TO GET IN POSITION FOR AMBUSH, BEFORE THE DEMACIANS WILL REACH THE WEAPON!".

LeBlanc frowns "What do you need from me? why did you call me to here?"

Swain looks at LeBlanc sharply and says with demanding voice "I need a magician who can manipulate people to follow orders... urgently.."

* * *

><p><strong>(~Noon of day I, 12:25, Aboard the King's ship~)<strong>

The king and Jarvan stand aboard the ship as they get closer to an island...

The king looks at Jarvan "Oh, great, you took off your armor already.. just don't forget your swords! good luck, my son.. may the light shine on your back"

"I have them in case they will be needed... and may the light shine on yours too, father" said Jarvan

The king taps on Jarvan's shoulder twice as they look at the nearing island..

* * *

><p><strong>(~Afternoon of day I, 15:16, A mysterious forest in a mysterious island believed to not exist~)<strong>

Noxian soldiers grab Jarvan with his hands tied behind his back to their camp, there they shout for the commander with excitement, while two soldiers try to force Jarvan onto his knees, "WE GOT HIM, COMMANDER!", as Jarvan tries to resist and struggles, they call another soldier to help to force him down and kicking his chest, "Get down on your knees you filthy prince, NOW"

Jarvan answers coldly "Not before you will"

The Noxians look annoyed "He even dares talking? you should shut up your big mouth", then, the soldier Jarvan talked to kicks Jarvan's chest and tightens a sword to his neck, "DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU DEMACIAN DOG? YOU'RE A PRINCE OF NOTHING, NOW SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE"

Jarvan laughs provocatively "A toothless threat, Noxian"

The soldier grabs a dagger and cuts Jarvan's left side of face (the reason for the scar) and then talks to the rest of Noxians "SOLDIERS, GET SOME WHIP AND LET'S TEACH THIS DOG HOW TO TREAT A NOXIAN, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SLAVE NOW, FILTHY DOG..."

Jarvan feels the pain and then the warm blood slides down his cheek, but still laughs coldly "You should get some dentures for your threats, maybe they aren't lost case yet"

The soldier gets extremely mad and grabs a whip made from hardened leather from another soldier who just brought it out of a tent in the camp, then the soldier starts laughing "YOU KNOW, MANY SAW THAT I CAN TEAR FLESH WITH ONE WHIP STRIKE.. LET'S SEE HOW MUCH STRIKES IT TAKES TO BEAT YOURS...", and starts lashing Jarvan's back

Jarvan laughs slightly weaker, but doesn't show any signs of pain "Really? for me it seems that an old lady can use this whip better than you"

The soldier sees as Jarvan's simple shirt and flesh were torn from the continuous strikes and smiles, continuing lashing Jarvan's back "It's not what your body says"

Jarvan doesn't stop the provoking, trying his best to distract the Noxians and hoping the king will finally charge them, "Ah... what else could I expect from a Noxian? you're more narrow-minded than the shortest ruler"

The soldier who Jarvan talked to gives the whip to another soldier, ordering him to continue and lash Jarvan's back, and walks, taking his sword out of its sheath, when standing in front of Jarvan, the soldier takes momentum and kicks Jarvan's chest, "You will regret that, you low Demacian bastard..."

Jarvan's sight almost went blind, he coughs, he struggled to escape, but the soldiers didn't release him, his back and chest throbbing from the pain

The Noxian soldier forces Jarvan to look right to his face, exposing his neck, and starts sliding his sword on it, "Such a pity to kill you.. you could be a great, strong slave.. your body can endure a lot... it would worth at least some thousands of gold... I'm sure some people will pay a lot for having you as a savage..." said the soldier, while examining Jarvan's body, "But... your insolence is even above your price.. I'll give you a last chance to atone your insolence, and I will have mercy for you and sell you, instead of killing you now..." the soldier finishes the last words with smile, expecting Jarvan to submit

Jarvan looks at the soldier defiantly, and talks with a serious tone, coughing sometimes as the soldier behind his back continues lashing his back "I will never work for Noxians, and I rather die than being sold to your pig friends, I will not regret anything I said, you're a weakling, a coward, you and your friends can't duel me fairly, so you can feel safe to talk so high only when there are dozens of your stupid friends surrounding you and holding me when my hands are tied behind my back"

The soldier looks at Jarvan madly, and prepares to land a killing strike, but as he's about landing the strike, his commander appears and throws him to the side "DON'T TOUCH HIM YET YOU DOG! only after Swain will finish with him and we will get all the information we want from him, we could have as much as fun as we want..."

Jarvan looks at the commander, deciding to provoke him too to continue and distract the whole Noxian camp, "I'm not sure you will get what you want, jerk"

The Noxian commander turns to Jarvan slowly, looking at his face from above, "Repeat that?"

Jarvan talks defiantly, "I'm pretty sure you heard me, I would've expected at least from the commander to have a bit of brain, but after all you're Noxian, I couldn't expect much from you"

The commander exhales strongly, and tears Jarvan's shirt to small pieces, preparing to wrap one of them around Jarvan's mouth to mute him finally

Jarvan laughs, "It's not a smart way of how to get information from me"

The commander clenches his fist around the fabric with madness and then punches Jarvan hard

* * *

><p><strong>(~Afternoon of day I, 15:21, the Noxian camp inside the mysterious forest~)<strong>

The king and his soldiers watch the Noxian commander talking and torturing Jarvan, and getting to a closer position

The King looks at the Noxian commander angrily "Filthy dog... he will pay for touching my son..." then as the soldier next to him is about signaling to the Demacians to charge the king whispers to them "NO! don't fire or charge yet! Jarvan purposely provokes him, to attract the Noxian's attention, the more they are concentrated on him, the lower their guard is..."

Then the king signals to the Demacian troop get into closer position as the Noxian commander tortures Jarvan

The Noxian commander laughs between lashing Jarvan "Haha, we have a challenge here don't we... I always like breaking people's will... do you like your new rank, SLAVE?" the commander lashes Jarvan who refuses to answer, "refusing to answer?" Jarvan almost groans with the pain as the hard leather strikes his bare chest once again, but doesn't elicit even the tiniest sound "still refusing to answer? I see we'll have too educate you..." the Noxian commander lashes Jarvan harder, clearly enjoying seeing Jarvan suffering "FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU WILL SERVE NOXUS, YOU PITIFUL PRINCE" the Noxian commander continues lashing Jarvan, as the Noxians laugh, and Jarvan finally answers

Jarvan attempts to hide any signs of pain, but his muscles flinch with each strike, "NEVER!"

The Noxian commander laughs and lashes Jarvan "We'll teach you how to pronounce forever again, you filthy bastard"

Jarvan gasps but talks with a strong and defiant tone "I will not serve Noxus!"

The Noxian commander grins, "Oh, won't you?" he stops, lashing Jarvan, "So we might have some more fun with you...", he then shouts to the Noxians loudly, raising his hands "THE ONE WHO SUGGESTS THE BEST WAY HOW TO KILL HIM AFTER SWAIN FINISHES WITH HIM WILL GET THE PLEASURE TO DO IT!"

The Noxians laugh and start shouting suggestions

"HANG HIM FROM A TREE!"

"TIE HIM UP AND LET SOME BEAST FIND HIM!"

"BRAND HIS FLESH WITH HOT IRON THE WORDS 'IM A SLAVE OF NOXUS'!"

"LOCK HIM IN A ROOM, FILL IT WATER AND RELEASE SOME SEA MONSTER THERE!"

Ass the Noxians laugh and keep suggesting more ways, a stranger calls from outside the camp loudly, "CHARGE! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THE SONS OF THE DEVIL! BANISH THEM FROM THE LAND AND YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED AS HEROES OF DEMACIA!", the Noxians turn around, caught off guard and overwhelmed by the Demacian forces

The Demacian troops charge at the Noxian soldiers and slay them easily, the whole Noxian camp wasn't ready... as the Noxian commander saw that the Noxians have no chance to win, he suddenly grabbed Jarvan and prepared to land a killing strike, "If I die here... so will you, bastard.." the commander madly smiles and looks at Jarvan, "Say goodbye to your sweet Demacia", but as he is about cutting Jarvan's head off, a strong blow blocks the strike, "I'm afraid you are the one who needs to say goodbye", the Noxian commander looks to see who blocked his strike and talked, but all he sees is a dagger sent to a point between his eyes

The king pulls the dagger out of the Noxian commander's dead body, and punches it, pushing it away from Jarvan

Jarvan breathed heavily "Good timing, you were almost late"

**...**

The Noxian crew lies dead on the ground, and the king unties Jarvan "I knew it would be a mistake to let you go alone, when there are Noxian spies everywhere... I did suspect few knights... but I didn't think it was so serious... if we only had enough time to check all the knights before telling them our plans, but we had to set sail as fast as possible..."

Jarvan slightly winces with pain as the king's armor touch his back "Ugh... couldn't you attack them earlier?"

"You think I enjoyed watching them lashing you?..." replied the king, "you have words as sharp as your blade, my son... let me see these wounds... can you move your body? good... Listen, I know you are in pain now, but this is the way to win.. sacrificing one's favor for the other's... you are fighting for Demacia now, Jarvan, for the whole Demacia.. Pregnant women and elders, children and youths, you fight for your home.. so let's not give up, FIGHT for the others, come, I'll help you"

The king helps Jarvan getting up, while shouting to the Demacian soldiers, "DOES ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY UNNEEDED SHIRT?"

One soldier gives the king a sleeveless undershirt

Jarvan frowns, "Don't tell me I'm going back to Demacia only in this small fabric.."

"It's all what we have son, anyways, you haven't anything to hide.. the opposite!" The king replied and laughed heartily

Jarvan wore the shirt, groaning in pain as the undershirt touched his hurt skin, the king reassured Jarvan is alright, and then they started to advance, "SOLDIERS, FOLLOW US!"

After walking for nearly 20 minutes, the Demacian forces reaches a small mountain, the king turns to Jarvan, "Go, Jarvan, it's the mountain, climb to the edge, we'll wait and patrol around here, with a bit of luck, Noxus will lose another division on this island tonight"

Jarvan nods, looking at the mountain.. its tip was higher than the clouds, unseen... Jarvan climbs the mountain, grunting as sometimes his body aches from the torturing... after nearly an hour, Jarvan reaches the top of the mountain... there... a lance even the greatest smith couldn't forge floats in the air in front of him...

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Evening of day I, 18:35, the bottom of the mountain in the mysterious island~)<strong>

Jarvan climbs down the mountain with the lance, as he reaches the bottom, the king and the soldiers rush toward him

As they meet Jarvan, the king looks at him curiously, "This lance has chosen you, Jarvan.. I can see it.."

Jarvan seems to be deep inside his thoughts, but suddenly 'wakes up', "Do you have the armor?"

"Yes, we have it son, but we need to hurry, I don't want to leave Demacia with our absence for too long, it always makes me worry.. like leaving a small sheep surrounded by wolves.." the king replied.

Jarvan laughed, but then his face became solemn, almost scowling "Alright.. father.. would I have to wear the armor after we reach Demacia?"

"Most likely... I'm sorry to cause you discomfort with this undershirt, but you know well that it's or with the undershirt or without anything... son..?" the king looked at Jarvan,

Jarvan looks at his father's eyes

"I'm proud of you", said the king and smiled warmly

**- - - - - - - The end of part ~I~! - - - - - - -**


	3. Chapter II

**(~ Evening of day I, 19:17, aboard the King's ship~)**

The king rushes towards the Demacian captain, who navigates the ship

"What did you say, captain?", the king asked

"We've got a message from Demacia my king, Noxians are trying to destroy some Demacian villages - the eastern parts of Demacia. They have some scouts that watch the sea, so when we will come back, they will escape with barely no harm, our troops are fighting them, but the filthy cursed Noxians managed to captured some villages." answered the captain

The King frowned "How many soldiers there are, and what kind of units are they? do they have archers?"

"3 Infantry battalions, no archers, my king." was the answer

The king clenched his sword and asked "3 infantry battalions, with no archers, manage to destroy our villages? how is it possible?"

"The Noxian soldiers are cursed, some Noxian wizard granted them immunity to pain..." said the captain

The king growled "Cursed Noxians, the spy was right! luckily we managed to get the lance and the armor in time!" the king looks around, examining the sea, "go to Jarvan's room and tell him to put on his regular armor and then call him to here"

Yes, my king", bowed the Captain

"... and change direction to the nearest shore.." said the king

"By your command, my king"

**...**

Jarvan bursts out of his room inside the ship and climbs to the surface, soon getting to the king as he spots him "Father! what happened? why did you want me to put the armor?"

"Good evening, son. I hope you're feeling better?" asked the king

"Of course, what happens?!" answered Jarvan

"I hope so..." The king sighs, "We will have to fight again, son"

Jarvan looks at his father "What? why? I thought that we finished the journey?"

The king frowns "We did son... this time it's the damned Noxians, they're attacking Demacia in our absence"

Jarvan growls and clenches his fists with anger "How did they know that we are away?! only the knights of Demacia know about it! what parts of Demacia do they attack?"

The King grimaces "Probably some filthy traitor, a Noxian spy, told them... I think I know who it is.. 2 or 3 Demacian knights... the Noxians attack the eastern parts of Demacia, and they have some scouts that will report to their battalions to retreat as they see the ship coming, a wise choice"

Jarvan looks shaken "The eastern parts of Demacia! that's where the Crownguards are now! Why our troops can't defend against them alone?! our Demacian soldiers are stronger, and there are more of them!"

The King sighs again and coughs "These are cursed soldiers, Jarvan, they are immune to pain, therefore they can take down at least 2-3 infantry soldiers before they die, archers aren't effective on them, their heads must be taken off"

Jarvan scowls "So the rumors WERE right! the Noxians truly try to develop some new filthy tricks! how many of these immune-to-pain soldiers there are?"

The king nods, "Yes, the spy was right... and the worst is yet against us... as much as the reports tell, there are 3 battalions, son.."

Jarvan looks at the king, confused "The worst? what doyou mean..? WAIT... they want to unleash Sion again?!"

"I don't think they want to do it yet, but I think they thought of it and considered this possibility..." said the king

"One last question, father... why aren't we heading towards Demacia? we changed our path to block the Noxian battalions' escaping path?" Jarvan asked

The King nods and smiles "Yes, we changed our path to block their escape.. you're a worthy tactician to be a challenge for Swain, and he's 20 years older than you! but when you say 'we' I think you and I have other definitions, we'll fight together and alone - only me and you, I would've sent you with a group of soldiers, but I haven't time to find out who's the best warrior now and I know I can count on myself more than others at the moment, as well as I prefer fighting with you over sending you with some group to fight."

Jarvan nods "Thank you, father, it's an honor to me."

The King's face becomes more serious than ever and he points on a nearby shore "We'll get to the shore in 30 minutes, Jarvan, prepare yourself to some long walk and even longer waiting"

"I will, father" said Jarvan

"Good..." The king leaves Jarvan looking at the shore and turns around, walking to the captain and starts giving orders to him

* * *

><p><strong>(~Evening of day I, 19:41, few kilometers from the eastern gate of Demacia~)<strong>

The king and Jarvan are waiting few kilometers after the Demacian border, prepared to fight and looking forward the Noxian battalions

The king looks at Jarvan "I hope your body is better after all the torturing, these soldiers are tough and are not to be underestimated"

Jarvan nods while looking at the path where the Noxian battalions will come from "Im fine father, thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>(~Night of day I, 20:23, the inner eastern parts of Demacia~)<strong>

A Noxian scout sees from afar the king's ship returning to the harbor and shouts to the Noxian Commander "THE SHIP IS RETURNING COMMANDER!"

The Noxian commander shouts orders to the soldiers "THE KING'S SHIP IS RETURNING~! TAKE AS MANY WOMEN AS YOU WANT AND RETREAT"

"HAHA, THE SPOILS OF WAR ARE THE SECOND BEST PART IN WAR" one Noxian soldier shouted out as a response.

The Noxians tie up several young Demacian girls and grab them, as the Noxian commander shouts orders to them and laughs cruelly "GOOD, NOW RUN FOR YOUR LIVES LIKE THE DIRTY DOGS YOU ARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(~Night of day I, 20:54, 5 kilometers from Demacia's eastern gates~)<strong>

The king and Jarvan await on a narrow path to the Noxian battalions, each hiding behind a tree on the side of the path... loud voices can be heard, the king looks at the path from behind the tree.. "Here they come, son.. may the luck and light shine upon your back

Jarvan growls and prepares for battle "And may they will on yours too, father"

...

The Noxians grab several Demacian girls as they're walking back to Noxus, although the Demacians are tied they try to struggle, and one of them cries out "LET US GO YOU MONSTERS! LEAVE US ALONE!"

The Noxian commander looks at the Demacian girls who struggle and laughs "Hahaha! these Demacian girls are so gorgeous!"

"Let us go already! release us!"

The Noxian commander laughs heartily "Not before you will do as I wish, young girl.. don't force me to harm you, it would lower your cost as a slave..."

The same Demacian youth shouts "WE WILL NEVER DO AS YOU WISH, MONSTER! AND WHEN OUR PRINCE WOULD BE BACK YOU WILL PAY FOR NOT LETTING US GO!"

The Noxian commander punches the youth's face cruelly and laughs "I don't think the pitiful prince will fancy your face with a bruise, so don't get too much hopes up, young girl, besides, I don't think your beloved prince is among the living anymore". Few other Noxians join the laughter.

A hidden stranger calls out "Really? and who told you that?"

The Noxian commander turns around, checking the area and looking at the direction the voice came from "SHOW YOURSELF AND REPEAT THAT AGAIN IF YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE IN MORE PAIN THAT YOU'D NOW, YOU SCARED COWARD"

As the Noxians search from where the voice came from, raising their torches to spread the light on a bigger area, Jarvan reveals himself slowly to them, standing in front of them, blocking their path, while another voice speaks "I believe you should check out your sources... the Ionians send this with a warm regard" a strong muscular hand throws a Noxian scout's body on the floor towards the Noxians

The Noxian commander curses and shouts at the yet-recognized person who threw the body at them "YOU FILTHY BASTARD! LET ME EXPLAIN IT TO YOU IN SIMPLER WORDS, YOU COWARD! THE SOONER YOU SHOW YOURSELF, THE FASTER YOU WILL DIE!"

The young Demacian ladies cheer and glow with renewed hopes as they see Jarvan, and the mysterious person laughs "Noxians who can only fight with filthy magical tricks and retreat the minute the king's ship shows itself on the edge of the horizon, returning to the harbor, suddenly call the king a coward...? interesting"

The Noxian commander talks with contempt "A stranger who hides behind a tree claims to be the king? you are the filthy king like we are standing below the ground now, jerk!"

The king reveals himself and stands near Jarvan in order to block the narrow path. Some of the Noxians panic, but the rest of the Noxians laugh, and the young Demacian ladies cheer again, looking hopefully at Jarvan and the king, who talks to the Noxian commander "You're almost right, I am the king, but only soon you and your friends will be below the ground"

A Noxian soldier tries to charge with the king, but as he reaches the king's attack range, the king cuts the soldier's head off with a swift and simple motion "Release the girls, and all of you will die like this soldier did - with one smooth blow. If me and the prince will have to release them, your destiny wouldn't be as much as fortunate"

The Noxian soldiers mumble, and the Noxian commander replies with an amused tone "I think you got slightly confused, YOUR MAJESTY... I don't think you're in position to offer things here..."

The king looks wonderingly behind him, to his sides, and laughs "Really? am I not? as much as my eyes can tell me YOU are the one who isn't in position to offer things here.. so, now you will drop your weapon, and release these young Demacian ladies GENTLY."

The Noxian battalions laugh loudly, and the Noxian commander laugh and says "Now I see why Demacia looks as it does... the previous king's royal clown gets to be the next king..." he laughs and continues "I enjoy the show though, is there anything else you'd like to add to your death wish, YOUR MAJESTY?"

The king smiles at the Noxians' stupidity "That for leading these battalions to destroy and invade our villages, you will be the one to tell Swain that these battalions are dead, and that his mission failed... I'm sure he will treat you... nicely... also tell him that for any harming act that Noxus will do, it will pay twice the damage"

The Noxians laugh even harder, as some point at the king

"HE'S DRUNK!"

"OR MAD!"

"YEA!"

"JUST KILL HIM!"

The Noxian commander smiles "Well then, our BELOVED PRINCE, maybe YOU should try to come and get the young ladies here... I don't think the fan girl you have here would mind that too much, would she?" the Noxian commander cruelly looks at the youth who shouted at him earlier on, although she looks at the ground

Jarvan frowns "Are you really that stupid, Noxian? do I REALLY need to explain that to you?.. the Demacian king and prince are standing in front of you, you should be the one chasing us, not the opposite... what would happen if you came back to Noxus and brought few Demacian girls when you had a chance to catch the king and prince?"

The Noxian commander snorts with contempt but considers what Jarvan says seriously "And who told you I would tell him that I could catch the king and the prince?"

Jarvan looks at the commander astonished and moves his gaze to the king questioningly, whispering to him "Are they truly that dumb, or the magic that made them immune to pain twisted few things in their brain?"

The king heaves a sigh "Probably both, but keep acting as if it's natural.. try to explain him why he should charge us and not the opposite"

Jarvan looks back at the commander "Maybe you won't tell that to Swain, but the girls will, besides, Swain will give you so many Noxian women, gold and you will gain reputation above your imaginations if you will catch us.. just let them free already and try to catch us.. if you catch us, the ladies won't manage to run, they are tied up to each other and one Noxian soldier can manage to reassure they're not running, while the rest of you can try to kill us, and as I said - if you don't catch us, Swain will know of it, so just release them already!"

The Noxian commander thinks, considering what Jarvan said, looking at Jarvan suspiciously and talking slowly "And why do you act like you want us to charge you so much, Jarvan?"

"You might want that as well.. you have to... you see, there are 5 Demacian battalions on your tail, and you must try to cross us and escape, or all of you will die, and the point is that you can't just try to pass through us without killing us - else Swain will know that you had a chance to catch us easily"

As Jarvan talks to the Noxian commander, a white Demacian eagle lands on the king's shoulder, and less than a second after, he blocks with his shield an axe that was thrown to kill the bird, the king takes the axe off the shield and throws it back at the Noxian troops, killing one of the soldiers. The Noxians start to shout and raise their weapon, preparing to charge, but the commander sets them back to their positions. "SILENCE! YOU WILL NOT ATTACK UNTIL I SAY SO, YOU DOGS"

The king whispers to Jarvan as the Noxian commander shouts at his battalions, "Good, we delayed them enough, all the Ionians are in position in case some Noxian would try to escape, and the Demacians will reach here soon from Demacia", Jarvan nods and shouts to the commander "WELL COMMANDER? why are you so scared? even when there are others where you hide behind you are still scared? almost 3 battalions with immunity to pain are scared to fight 2 regular men?"

The Noxian commander looks at Jarvan and points his sword at his direction "You shut up, stupid dog, it's not you who we are afraid of, you're nothing, a young chick who barely hatched from its egg". The Noxians laugh.

The king scowls and shouts at the Noxian commander "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY SON, YOU SCARED WIMP! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD AND A WEAKLING!", then the king gets the weapon of the headless Noxian that lies dead in front of him, and throws it straight at the head of the commander, the commander falls lifelessly to the ground and there is a sudden momentary silent, which the king uses to speak to the Noxians "NOXUS'S TIME HAS COME, AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO FALL, NOW LEAVE THESE WOMEN IF YOU WANT A SWIFT DEATH, OR ELSE YOU WILL FEEL OUR WRATH, WHETHER YOU CHOOSE TO FIGHT OR RUN, YOUR END WILL BE THE SAME FOR ALL WHAT YOU'VE DONE, THE ONLY MERCY THAT WILL BE HERE WILL BELONG TO OUR BLADES, AND NOW ITS YOUR JUDGING TIME, FALL ON YOUR KNEES AND DIE SWIFTLY, OR TRY TO FIGHT AND DIE WITH PAIN, THOSE WHO WONT FIGHT BRING, YOUR WEAPONS TO YOUR BROTHERS, GIVE THEM ANOTHER HOPE, EVERY NOXIAN CAUGHT WITH A WEAPON WILL BE EXECUTED"

Several Noxians fall on their knees, but the rest decide to fight, they charge the king and Jarvan, shouting, while the Demacian ladies are forgotten on the side of the path

Jarvan and the king fight side by side, wreaking havoc in the battlefield and resisting the charge of the Noxians. The King's Demacian Eagle help them by attacking and scratching soldiers, and pecking their eyes as Jarvan blocks some several blows and the king slays a Noxian soldier.

Soldier by soldier falls to the king's and Jarvan's swords, as if they are a wall that nobody can penetrate through, and the Noxians are just thin papers before the swords of Jarvan and the king.

A Noxian soldier who sits on his knees silently asks another nearby soldier, who surrendered too, "How come the king and the prince alone can kill 2 and a half battalions?! the soldiers are immune to pain! they're not supposed to die so easily! and normal fighters like the filthy Demacian pigs aren't supposed to even dream of beating alone two and a half battalions which are immune to pain! or these two pigs aren't normal?"

The second Noxian soldier clenches his fist and answers "I would've killed you now if I had my weapon, you bastard... you can't see how narrow the path is? it forces our troops to divide to columns, and there are only 4-5 soldiers in each column, while the soldiers in the back of the columns push those in the front columns, and like that they can barely fight and the filthy Demacian jerks can slaughter them freely"

The young Demacian ladies watch breathlessly as the king and Jarvan fight the Noxian soldiers, enduring for so long and resisting so many charges, and few worry about them

"How long could they endure? we must help somehow!" says one youth

"How could we? we haven't any weapons" said another one

"They are so strong.. they could manage; look, the Demacian reinforcements are close!" said third one

The Demacian ladies look at the back of the path, seeing dozens of dozens of Demacian soldiers walking silently to the battle field, advancing towards them, after few minutes the first commander reaches to the ladies, who cheer, he signals them to be quiet and slowly sneaks behind the two Noxians who surrendered, trying to hear their conversation

The second Noxian soldier asks the first one "... maybe we should try to run? the Demacians wont notice us, we can escape to the woods"

The first Noxian soldier shook his head wildly "NO! I have a dagger hidden inside my shirt, when the king and prince would check us, they wouldn't find it, and when they would turn we could kill them, why you think do I stay here?"

The second Noxian grins "Oh really? didn't those who decided to fight take it from you?"

"No, they didn't, now come here, I'll tell you my plans" said the first Noxian

A moment later, strong hands clasp the first Noxian's neck, and as the Demacian forces charge to help Jarvan and the king to defeat the Noxian battalions, a voice calls behind the Noxian's head "Yes, tell me your plans please, YOU PLANNED TO STAB OUR PRINCE FROM BEHIND THE BACK, YOU TREACHEROUS FILTHY COWARD?"

* * *

><p><strong>(~Night of day I, 21:57, 5 kilometers from Demacia's eastern gates~)<strong>

Hundreds of Noxian soldiers lay dead on the ground, and the king's Demacian Eagle returns to the king's shoulder, the king caresses it and then taps on it, "Go to the Ionians, send them my message, and then come back to the palace", the bird looks at the king gloriously, squeaks and leaps from the king's shoulder, flying away and disappearing in the horizon. The Demacian troops start walking back with the young ladies towards Demacia, and Jarvan walks near the king and discusses with him

"These were the immune-to-pain soldiers, father?" asked Jarvan

The King nods "Yes, son."

Jarvan looks at the king questioningly "But we could kill them like normal soldiers - we didn't have to cut off their heads or anything... why? how we could kill them regularly while "

The king looks at Jarvan "You hold the answer in your hands"

Jarvan looks at his lance, and its runes shine.. "This lance can slay the undead?"

The king nods again "Right you are, son"

The king sees that Jarvan still seems to have questions, "Feel free to ask anything, son, you know that"

Jarvan thanks his father and asks "Why did the Noxian Commander care about the Demacian ladies more than about us? isn't he supposed to be more obedient and loyal to Swain? as well as from a Noxian I would have expected that he would hate us more than lust our girls.. was he scared or is it something else?"

The king thinks and answers slowly "In my opinion in order to cast the spell that was casted to make them immune to pain - inhuman, the wizard who cursed them had to sacrifice their feelings, so all they have is just urges.. no feelings... they're literally animals... no, even worse.. this is not the first time I meet this kind of warriors, this was the reason for their weird acting before, so I guess it is the reason for it also now... probably the soldier lost any feelings of loyalty, and his urges of having the young ladies took over his loyalties to Swain... it can happen to any of us, now you see how bad it is and how bad it can end, so learn the lesson and reassure you never let your guard down, have your priorities and your loyalties, and don't let any girl who you don't know for long time and fully trust charm you, it will save you from a lot of troubles."

Jarvan looks curiously at his father "You did? where did you meet these soldiers?"

The king smiles "This is a story for another time, son"

**- - - - - - - The end of part ~II~! - - - - - - -**


	4. Chapter III

**(~Night of day I, 22:30, 1 kilometer away from Demacia~)**

The king, Jarvan and the Demacian troops which helped them in the battlefield against the Noxians started walking back to Demacia, along with all the Demacian ladies the Noxians tried to kidnap, as they walk towards Demacia, the king and Jarvan talk

"Father, could I put on the Light Bringer's armor before we reach Demacia?" asked Jarvan

The king thinks a some moment, and then asks "Why would you want to put on the armor so early, son? we are in a bit of a hurry now.. we don't know how deep the Noxians reached inside Demacia.. don't you want to let Demacia know who is its Light Bringer, son?"

Jarvan frowns "Well.. you have a point... just, imagine if you would hear rumors about a Light Bringer, a brave knight, a legendary hero known in every corner of Demacia, and then you will see your great hero is nothing more than a simple teenager?"

The king looks at Jarvan seriously "You underestimate yourself, son, I didn't crush alone half of a Noxian battalion with immunity to pain earlier on today.. wisdom and strength are not really affected by the age, you reached the age that you can be as smart - and almost as strong - as many other fully adult people can be, and let's be honest you are wiser and more skilled than many other people can claim to be - surely in your age, tell me, how many teenagers in your age could honestly claim they have helped to take down a dragon with a small group of soldiers?"

"Maybe I do underestimate myself, but at least I'm aware to my flaws and I don't believe I'm the best of all" Jarvan insisted, avoiding his father's question.

The king nods, Yes, it's a beautiful quality, and those who win to have it a great potential of becoming good people - if they aren't already"

Jarvan still seems to sink in his thoughts.. "I don't want to disappoint Demacia..."

"I can get why you're honest, modest and trying to be aware of your flaws, but what I don't get is why you try to deny your qualities from yourself, even when all the people around you can see them. No other Demacian soldier would've shown such strength and courage as you did today in the battlefield, you managed to distract the Noxians from out spot as they caught you - at the cost of over 20 lashes, and a deep cut on face - and you managed to kill a full quarter of a Noxian battalion of soldiers who are IMMUNE TO PAIN Jarvan, what else do you expect from yourself? how many soldiers could do that?" said the king triumphantly.

Jarvan shakes his head "The powers aren't mine, they belong to the lance... every soldier can do it with such a lance"

"A weapon cannot be carried by someone who is weaker than the weapon itself. You can carry such a strong lance, only because you are strong enough to carry it" the king explained, "Your powers are bigger than the lance's, you're just a strong warrior with a strong weapon, every Noxian's nightmare... and the lance's arcane powers are only available for one warrior who is strong enough to wield them, if the lance chose you over all the Demacian heroes we have, there's a pretty good reason for it... the lance only balances the match by negating any magical enhancements, so the truly better wins."

The fact that people might see Jarvan as worse because of his age still bothers him "Yet I still want to get stronger... those who believe in me deserve it... I should not disappoint them..."

The king nods, understanding Jarvan's feelings "Don't worry, son, your training is only beginning to seize power... in time you will be the most fearsome warrior Demacia has raised for years"

Jarvan looks more satisfied, but then his face darkens again "Sadly this is the only way how to defeat our enemies.."

"Don't bother having mercy on those who haven't mercy towards others... this will not lead you to anywhere, it's like trying to sign on a deal with a traitor, later on they will just stab your back and laugh at you..." the king said seriously. "I hate blood as much as you do, but if the choice is between the blood of our children and wives or the blood of their children and wives, I would not have any mercy... this is how you should look at them when you judge them, don't think how they act now when you judge them, think how they would have acted if nobody was there to judge them... with this way it's easier to find the guilty."

Jarvan listens and thinks about what the king said "Thanks, father"

The king gives Jarvan some time to think, and then talks to him again "I will want a full personal report of what powers this lance has.. if it's as strong as we believe, Demacia and most of the land should stand safe and stay in peace, as long as it's in the right hands"

Jarvan nods and asks curiously "What powers you think it has? you haven't told me anything about that lance yet" he desperately added

The king looks at the skies "It's nearly midnight..." he says, wondering, "About the lance.. I will tell you what I do know about it, but you should ask Luxanna Crownguard later on, I suppose the young lady knows more than I do about Light elemental weapons..."

Jarvan almost cries out "It's about time! I had risked my life at least 3 times for something I barely know anything about!"

The king coughs, clearing his throat "So, let's start... the lance, as you already discovered, is barely affected by any spells.. I doubt that there is any spell that can defend against its attacks completely - not for long. The lance negates enhancement spells, so for instance if there's a soldier with a spell that gives him immunity to pain, the spell will be disabled when the soldier is around the lance, and any bad spells cannot affect the lance itself.. I like this lance.. it's a lance of justice... neutralizes all the filthy tricks of the enemies and puts them in their real place - dead or victorious.. this lance will be just a regular lance once you fight in a completely fair fight, but when magic is involved against you or your army, the lance will neutralize it"

Jarvan looks shocked "So... it means I can slay all the undead soldiers, the soldiers with immunity to pain and so on?"

The king nods "Very right you are, son.. next, you see the runes and the gem that decorate this lance? there is believed to be some stored magical power inside them.. a light power that can purify areas from dark or harming spells.. this is believed to be the same power that causes the spell neutralization in cursed soldiers and therefore makes them as vulnerable as you and I are, so the same powers apply to the ground and releases it from any dark spell that curses it, or bad things that venture in it.. so you're a light bringer, literally"

Jarvan sinks in his thoughts again "Impressive, I like this lance more and more as I get to know it better!"

The king nods "So did I, son.. the next of the lance's powers that I know of is that the lance can release a shock wave of light to knock back surrounding enemies and then it will radiate light strong enough to blind them in case you'll need to escape

As Jarvan looks with great esteem at the lance, it shines "This lance truly worth almost dying for!"

The king looks at the lance and then on Jarvan, and slightly hesitates, "There is another last ability that some of us believe in.. but not all do.."

Jarvan looks at the king curiously, eagerly waiting for him to continue "What is it? do you believe in it?

"That the lance can teleport the light bringer across large areas.. even the light bringer him - or her - self can't actually do anything while the teleportation is in progress - just a few seconds. There were few people reporting to see this happening in the past, they said the light bringer grew some light wings and started raising slowly a meter above the ground, then in less than a second they disappeared, but a trail of light could be seen from where they left, and they could see a strong light beam which they expected to be the light bringer in the progress of the teleportation.." said the king

Jarvan nods, "I understand why not all the Demacians believe in it, but hey, there's only one way to check it out!" he said enthusiastically.

The king smiles for a short moment "Yes, there is only one way to check it out... but, you don't want to brag with it, or else the lance will no longer serve you... don't forget, that the powers we just mentioned belong to the lance, not to you... so you couldn't expect the lance to respect you when you claim its powers to be yours... I guess I didn't need to tell you that, you aren't the kind of person who brags, but you know, sometimes the power affects one's mind too much... take care it doesn't happen to you, son"

Jarvan frowns for a moment "Yea.. I know one guy who thinks he's pure skill... I don't wish to be this type of person..", Jarvan continued "You talk about that lance as if it has feelings..", as Jarvan mentions the lance, its runes starts shining.

The king looks at the lance curiously and talks "I thought you know what magic is, Jarvan, with magic you can make a chicken beat a Noxian soldier in combat... so why such a great lance couldn't recognize who wields it?... " the king looks at the skies again and turns back to Jarvan "you can put the Light Bringer armor on before we reach the gates of Demacia, son, it seems we reached our sweet home earlier than I thought", the king said happily

One commander who listened to the conversation grins at the imagination of a chicken beating someone like Darius

The king noticed that and laughed "And who told you I wasn't serious, my friend?!"

**...**

The king, Jarvan and the Demacian reinforcements reach the gates of Demacia, a mist floats quite close to the ground

The Light Bringer looks suspiciously at the walls and the gates "Wait, how come these gates are completely fine? I thought the Noxians captured some villages here? something is wrong here"

The king takes one step forward and examines the walls "It's truly weird..." the king slams his sword on his shield and shouts to Demacian Soldiers who are supposed to patrol on the wall "SOLDIERS!"

There is no answer

The king tries again

After some moments, the Light Bringer takes a step forward and joins the king "Let's force the gates open... maybe the Noxians didn't leave anyone alive...

The king stops from the Light Bringer from advancing, blocking his way with his arm "Wait... try to open it with the lance... I did forget to mention another great quality of the lance... it's a trap detector! for example if there are any magical or physical traps meant to harm you or your people, it will warn you.. I'll tell you later how it will warn you, we haven't time for talking now!" he said, "how to open it with the lance?" he murmured, noticing the hesitation of the Light Bringer "move the lance slowly in front of the door, but don't let your skin or the lance touch it.. just do it close to the door.. go on, try, I'll prepare the army", the king withdrew few steps back and turned to the soldiers, and the Light Bringer follows the king's advice while the king readies the Demacian forces "Stand in your position, soldiers! we do not know what the Noxians did there and what horrors might await, maybe there are Noxians inside, and if there are, this is their judgement hour! fear not, my warriors! the light shines on your back as long as you fight for the right! prepare yourselves for battle!" he commanded, raising his hands, he then turns back and takes few steps towards the Light Bringer and asks "Well son, did anything special happen?

The Light Bringer nodded "The runes in the lance shined, but nothing else... the door is still locked.. what does it mean?"

"That there are no spells which are meant to harm us guarding it!" the king said, he started running and slammed the gates with his shield, kicking the gates few times, slowly forcing them open alone

Few Demacian commanders whisper to each other as they watch the king slowly forcing the gates open.

A Demacian commander whistle "Damn, that king! such a beast!"

"Yea!" another one laughed "But do you think that the Noxians could do it too"

"Nah.." the first commander clicks his tongue "Maybe only the elite of their elite's elite."

"How else could they capture all the villages without even destroying the walls then?" asked another commander

"This is what we're trying to find out don't you think? come on, let's go, the gates are opened" gestured the first commander with his head

**...**

The Demacian forces rush into Demacia through the gates... the sight of burning houses and hundreds of villagers lying on the ground appeared to everyone... the Demacian ladies which were rescued start crying, looking for their families worryingly and the king shouts out orders to the soldiers "SPREAD OUT, MY SOLDIERS, CHECK OUT AND TRY TO SEE IF SOMEONE IS ALIVE, MAYBE WE COULD FIND OUT WHAT THE FILTHY NOXIANS DID TO OUR VILLAGERS AND AVENGE THEIR LOSS!"

The Demacian infantries spread around and examine the villagers, strangely enough there was no blood, as one soldier checks one villager's pulses he shouts out "THIS ONE IS ALIVE! HE'S SLEEPING! I CAN FEEL HIS HEARTBEATS!"

"THIS ONE TOO! AND THERE IS NO BLOOD TOO!" said another soldier

"THE SAME HERE" agreed another soldier

**...**

"BUT HE WONT WAKE UP!" said the first soldier

Soon the Demacian forces realize that all the hundreds of Demacians lying on the ground are barely harmed, sleeping - but unable to wake up, the Light Bringer and the king slowly walk in the destroyed village, looking around and briefly examining the villagers, "Why would Noxus even do such a thing? send 3 battalions of immune-to-pain soldiers to invade Demacian villagers without even killing anyone? and how did they force everyone just to fall asleep, or why can't they wake up?" Jarvan asked.

"Jarvan..." the king called

"What is it?" the Light Bringer looked at the king questioningly

"There are spells in the area... we have a chance to reveal the true powers of the lance! stick the lance's head in the ground, and bow"

The Light Bringer nods and follows the king's instructions

"Now do as I say.." the king ordered

**...**

**...**

The ground starts slightly shining in a small circle which gets bigger and bigger around Jarvan, his armor and the runes in his lance shine and the circle gradually grows wider and wider... as the light touches the faces of the sleeping people, they start waking up... when it touches the fire which was burning the houses, it turned off, as if the houses were never set on fire..

The Demacian forces stare at the Light Bringer, they stare at the growing circle of light, they stare at the ground and at the houses, amazed... then the Demacian villagers start waking up, confused, the Demacian ladies cheer happily, and the king helps one of the villagers to get up.

**- - - - - - - The end of part ~III~! - - - - - - -**


	5. Chapter IV

**(~Morning of day II, 3:27, Demacia~)**

the king helps one of the villagers, a man, to get up and lean on a wall of a house, "Are you alright son?" asked the king

The Demacian man gropes his chest and gasps "Noxians... where are they...? ... where is my family..? ... what happened..?"

The king pats on the man's shoulder "Calm down son!", the king takes his personal bottle and lands it to the man, "Here, drink it, it will help you"

The Demacian man drinks and gives the bottle back to the king, still gasping in shock "I.. it's weird.. the Noxians were assaulting us... the guards fell lifelessly to the ground... the Noxians shouted something like 'IT WORKS!'... together with all the other farmers and villagers I took my pitchfork and we tried to defend.. I noticed something was not right... our lines just kept falling lifelessly to the ground after several seconds in combat... even those who weren't injured fell like dolls... when I fought I managed to cut off the hand of the Noxian which I opposed, but he didn't stop... it didn't seem to even tickle him... then I only remember how I became weaker and weaker with every second passing... I don't know why, maybe I fought more for longer than I realized and eventually I fell with exhaustion.." the Demacian finished, confused.

The king frowns and nods "Thank you... yea, apparently you fought for a long time and didn't realize it... do not worry, your family is somewhere around here, safe and protected, you just need to find them.. free to go"

The Demacian citizen nodded, "Thank you, my king!", he then bowed and left the king, rushing and searching for his family in the large crowd

The king turned to Jarvan, who just approached him after helping several people to get up

"It seems like the Noxians tried to develop some new weapon" said the Light Bringer

The king nods "And it would have ended worlds different without you"

"Without the lance you mean!" the Light Bringer corrected

"I'm not sure this lance would've answered to anyone else, son"

A Demacian soldier runs to the king and Jarvan from the inner parts of Demacia, gasping for air after an intensive run "My king! we need your help! the Noxians had invaded Demacia deeper than we thought! there are more cursed areas and fields left!"

The king wasted no time, "Lead me to there"

The soldier nods and turns around, starting to run while the king and Jarvan follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>(~Morning of day II, 11:56, Demacia~)<strong>

After Jarvan purified all the cursed areas in Demacia, the king releases the commander who navigated them to the destroyed areas and thanks him for the effort, "Thank you, loyal soldier... your name?"

The commander tells the king his name, "Cornelian, my king"

"I will remember what you did today Cornelian, and Demacia will remember you... you're free to go" said the king

Cornelian nods, "Thank you for your kindness, my king!", he bows and turns around, walking away.

The Light Bringer appeals to the king, "Should I ask Luxanna Crownguard about the lance now? I've seen her somewhere around when we ran to here, and the earlier everything is done, the better... the sun is already in the middle of the sky!"

The king nods "You can, but meet me at my room in the palace at the evening, an hour before the dinner, we have some things to discuss about, and you need some rest, remember it."

"I will, father!" the Light Bringer nodded, bowed and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(~Noon of day II, 12:04, Demacia's market area~)<strong>

Jarvan searches for Lux and finds her, buying few ingredients within the crowd in one of the largest Demacian markets, Jarvan starts walking to her and calls her "Lux! over here!"

Luxanna turns around, searching for the person who called her name and finally locating the prince, "Oh, good morning my prince!" she bowed and shyly smiled, "I'm glad to see that you're back in Demacia again! but.." she looked at the deep cut in his face, and asked worryingly "what happened to your face? and you look all so tired and dirty, what has happened to you?

Jarvan bowed to her too "Hello Lux! how many times would I need to tell you that you can call me Jarvan?" he smiled and continued "it's good too see you, too! come, let me help you and carry these things for you!"

Jarvan took the bags from Luxanna, and as she asks again about the cut in his face he answers "Oh, my face? well, nothing special, I could tell you later on if you'll insist, I guess you would know about it sooner or later anyways, so I see no reason to delay you... but we will talk about it later"

Luxanna thanks him for lifting the bags for her "You're so kind, Jarvan! thank you! and yes, please!" she said worryingly, "I will want to know what happened, if you wouldn't mind to share of course"

Jarvan smiled, "Any time! so, I will later then.."

Luxanna smiles back and looks at Jarvan's lance "Where did you get that lance from, Jarvan? it looks great! and this armor too!" she added. "I think I saw it once, but I can't remember where exactly" she said, trying to think of where she could've seen it.

Jarvan shakes his head "Oh, right! thank you! you reminded me of something, I need an urgent favor from you, if you wouldn't mind?"

Luxanna nods "Of course not! you needn't even ask, my pri- I mean, Jarvan! it's my honor! what would you need?"

"We will have to talk about it in a more private place... when do you have time?" Jarvan asked

Luxanna thought for a moment "Well, I haven't anything special to do soon, and you?"

"Hmmm.. no, I haven't" Jarvan said

Luxanna looked at Jarvan curiously "I know that kind of 'hmmm' when it comes from you, Jarvan! do you mean yes or not? it confuses me." she said, smiling with amusement

Jarvan grins "Well, I just guessed it might not mean anything to you"

"So why do you hide it? tell me, please? I'm so curious!" Luxanna said and looked at Jarvan hopefully

"It isn't something special!" Jarvan exclaimed. "It's just I'm about to start uh... a more advanced training program already this week, but I don't know yet how often it will be or when it would start, so I'll ask the king about that"

Luxanna smiled and greeted him "Wow! that is great! so our meeting will wait until you will know when you have free time!"

"No, it's urgent!" Jarvan called, "We must meet as soon as possible.. you haven't anything special to do you say? so, what about tomorrow on the morning? the earlier the better!"

Luxanna nods "Of course! where would we meet?"

"At the royal library?" Jarvan suggested

"As you wish, my prince! and when exactly?" asked Luxanna

"Is 6:15 tomorrow fine for you?" Jarvan asked, "Lux!" he smiled "You can stop calling me like that if you want! the fact that I was born to the king doesn't mean that I am better than anyone else that I deserve a special name, so you can call me in my name"

"It's great!" Luxanna said, "Ok! Im sorry, Jarvan!" she apologized, "do I need to bring to the library anything special?"

"There's no need to be sorry!" Jarvan said, "no, I will bring all what I'll need, we'll just need to search for something, and I think you could help me with that better than the rest!"

Luxanna smiled "It pleases me a lot to hear that I can help you somehow! if you need anything, just tell me, and I'll be more than glad to help you!"

As Jarvan and Lux reach Lux's home, Jarvan gives the bags with ingredients to Lux, he then bows and smiles "So... I will see you tomorrow, Lux! 6:15 at the royal library, don't forget! have a nice rest of day and send my regards to Garen!"

Luxanna smiles "Thank you for the help! you are so kind my prince! don't worry, I can't forget that! have a nice day too! I will!" she smiled warmly again and bows to Jarvan, she then said a last goodbye to Jarvan and entered her house.

* * *

><p><strong>(~Evening of day II, 18:15, the king's room in the Demacian castle~)<strong>

The Demacian king sits on a chair in his room and writes a letter, Jarvan knocks on the door and opens it slightly, "Yes, father?"

"Hello, son, come, get in, you can take a seat" said the king

Jarvan continued standing "It's fine, but I prefer to stand, thank you"

"As you wish, son.." said the king "probably you wonder why did I call you to here, but first, how are you? did you rest? did you find Luxanna Crownguard earlier on today?"

Jarvan nodded "Yes, I feel way better now after some short rest, but I will be glad for more, I barely managed to fall asleep and already I woke up... Yes, I did find her, I talked to her, we will meet tomorrow in the royal library at 6:15"

The king stopped writing the letter and turned to Jarvan "Very good, so, as you know, the Noxians knew we were setting sail to search for the lance, although only the Demacian knights were supposed to know about that... it means there is a traitor among us... is there anyone you suspect?"

Jarvan shook his head "No, I don't.. but don't you think the traitor, whoever it is, already escaped Demacia as we set sail?"

The King shook his head, cunningly smiling and saying triumphantly, "No, I don't think the Knights Seth, Aeron and Rufus could escape Demacia when I myself locked them behind iron bars deep inside the castle where nobody is supposed to reach, when I carry the key on my own neck, and when Florian with a troop of our soldiers guarding them?"

Jarvan looks at the king with shock "I thought you said you don't suspect them seriously!"

"You know what I believe in, Jarvan - better safe than sorry" said the king, "Patience and thoroughness pay off and they are far more valuable than people can imagine, and I will not let anyone who I suspect of being a traitor to try and escape" he preached.

"And you managed all that before we set sail? impressive." Jarvan said with awe

"Diligence is also a valuable quality, now, I just wanted you to know who were the traitors - or who I suspect." said the king

Jarvan nodded gratefully "Thank you.. I admit it was a bit surprising that Rufus would do such thing.. he always seemed as a nice person to me.."

The king nodded with agreement "Yes, and for this I need you, Jarvan."

Jarvan looks at the king, slightly surprised "Me? how could I help you, father?"

"Your lance has the ability to reveal traps, remember?" said the king

Jarvan thought for a moment "Are lies counted as traps?"

The king nodded "Ones that are meant to harm do"

"So you want me to pay them a visit?" asked Jarvan

"Yes, and to the rest of knights" said the king

"I will then, is there anything else you wanted to talk with me about?" Jarvan asked

"Yes, your training Jarvan" said the king

"I truly wanted to ask you about it.." said Jarvan, "what do you want to tell me about it?"

"I think you're enough skilled with a sword, two swords, shield, and the rest of weapons, so it is time to advance to some more intense training, but first we need to know what weapon you'd like to advance with? don't think about the Light Bringer Lance when you answer about it"

"Finally! a lance!" said Jarvan happily

The King laughed "Are you sure you are not influenced by the Light Bringer Lance?"

"You know that I prefer fighting with lances more than anything else!" Jarvan exclaimed

The king's face turned serious again "I know son, I was just reassuring.. so, I see no reason why to prevent you from using this lance for your training as well.. it's even better like that, luckily for you not many people know how the Light Bringer Lance looks like, although there aren't many lances decorated with runes and gems, but I believe that you are creative enough to take care of it if someone who isn't supposed to wonder too much will insist on doing that"

"Don't worry father, I will not disappoint you!" Jarvan called

"I know I can count on you son. I'm glad you look forward the training, such intense training will require high motivation from you!" the king said

Jarvan nodded "I can't wait for it! I wanted to advance to more training long time ago!"

"Yes, I know that son" said the king "but I have a reason why I want to train you like I do. By the way, I found out why the Noxians that invaded Demacia didn't kill anyone."

"What is the reason?" Jarvan asked curiously

"The weapons that the Noxian battalions equipped were cursed.. sort of an exhaustion spell" explained the king, "Apparently it was some sort of experiment... and the Noxian Wizard who designed them made them less bloodthirsty and more loyal to their plan of working : invade Demacia, attack and destroy villages, if they want they can take some women and treasure, and then come back.."

Jarvan thought for few seconds and asked "So why didn't they want to attack us as much as any Noxian would?"

The king sighed "This is the thing which is harder to explain, the Noxian soldiers were cursed, the Noxian wizard forced them to be loyal to their plan... such spell forces the person to forget about all what he previously thought, and forces his knowledge to serve one thing - the thing what the spell caster commands him to do, but apparently the Noxian wizard forgot to mention what to do if they meet the prince and the king... probably the wizard trusted that the invade would be successful and that before we would even reach Demacia the Noxian soldiers will already be out of it, or he was just under big pressure of time and forgot to mention such details - especially when they're supposed to be so obvious"

Jarvan nodded "Or that as you speculated at first - that magic can be tricky"

"Indeed it can be.." agreed the king, "anyways! let's start preparing to dinner or your mom will start worrying again" he joked smiled, "in my opinion she already finished making the meal"

"Yea! or at least it smells so! I will be there in 10 minutes then!" Jarvan said and walked out of the king's room

* * *

><p><strong>(~Dawn of day III, 6:10, The entrance of the Royal Library~)<strong>

Jarvan waits for Lux with the lance and a small bag, then as he sees her coming, he bows, smiles and greets her "Good morning my lady! It's nice to see you again! thanks for coming."

Luxanna bowed, "Good morning to you too, Jarvan" she said and smiled, "I'm glad to see you too! How do you feel? I've heard some rumors, but I'd like to know from you what has happened yesterday, and why did you look like a whole Noxian legion was fighting you? and how did you get that scar? it looks so deep.."

Jarvan IV heaves a sigh but smiles "You will leave me no other choices would you? I feel great, thanks, and you?"

"Well, of course I don't want to bother you with questions. Probably it's some secret, what should stay hidden from the common, simple people. But I thought that we are friends and seeing you in this condition makes me worry about you." Luxanna said, with sadness in her eyes.

Jarvan looks at Luxanna with shock "What? no! it's not what I mean! well... fine, I'll tell you... few days ago the king has called me urgently to his room, and there he told me that there is some legendary weapon which we must find as soon as possible, he told me to prepare for a sail, and take my weapon and my armor just in case it would be needed... I was curious, but he refused to answer about any questions and told me that he has some other things to do..."

Luxanna listens quietly and curiously "And what happened then? and how did you get the scar?"

Jarvan opens the doors of the royal library and enters after her, while he leads her to a deeper part of the Library "After we reached the destination, we were supposed to start searching for the weapon.. the king told me to go alone and that he will go behind me with all the troops... then I started walking towards the nearest mountain, so I could try and get a better view on the area around me, but few meters before I reached the mountain suddenly a bunch of Noxian soldiers surrounded and attacked me, I couldn't fight them all because every time I tried to attack someone, another one punched my back from behind and eventually they tied me up..."

Luxanna looks irritated "Ugly Noxians! I'm so happy you survived it! How did you manage to get free?"

"The king expected it to happen" explained Jarvan, "he suspected someone in Demacia to be a Noxian spy - means the Noxians would know about our traveling, so he told me to go in the front so I could be a bait if the Noxians would decide to ambush me, and then he would get in position to strike with the Demacian troops and we could get the legendary weapon.. and everything he suspected happened... I was ambushed and the Noxian soldiers grabbed me to their camp"

"Aaah, I don't understand why YOU had to be the bait. I would expect he wouldn't let them grab and torture you..." Luxanna said bitterly

Jarvan talked calmly "It's because he told me that I'm the one who is supposed to carry the weapon, so I need to be the one searching it, and it could 'answer' only to my call.. so then I.. uh... distracted the Noxian soldiers while my father prepared the troops to attack, and while he prepared the troops, a Noxian soldier thought it'd be fun to... educate me, so this is how I got the scar" he finished with a smile.

Luxanna looks at Jarvan terrified, "For some reason I feel you hide many things from me, but I can understand it... so I guess the king rescued you?" she asked worryingly

Jarvan sighed "I don't hide anything that would be necessary for you to know, Lux, I just don't want to bother you with all these things.. yes, then the king rescued me, I got the weapon, and we set sail to Demacia" he smiled.

Luxanna wonders "Hmm, what kind of weapon is that, if may I know? talking about the lance, I heard some weird rumors of you and the king fighting alone against 6 Noxian battalions?"

Jarvan IV, rolls his eyes, exasperated "Why do the people always exaggerate the number?! it's now doubled from what it really is! Just think of it, Lux - It isn't even humanely possible!"

Luxanna just stares at him, waiting eagerly for the story

Jarvan laughs "Fine, fine. I'll tell you what happened, just don't look at me like that!", and then he clears his throat.

Jarvan talks with a serious look on his face, "As we were sailing towards Demacia, we got a message that Demacia is currently under attack, as you already know, and the king has ordered the captain to leave me and him on the nearest shore after talking to me and telling me to prepare to fight..."

Luxanna still just stares at him, thrilled and silent as Jarvan continues telling the story "As the captain left us on the nearest shore the king looked at his compass and together we ran to the path that leads to the eastern gates of Demacia, apparently he considered that Noxians could attack Demacia in our absence, and asked to prepare some Ionian troops around the area"

Luxanna just can't hold the questions inside her, and erupts his story "And what happened then? did you really fight alone? why didn't you take the Demacian troops with you?"

Jarvan patiently explains to Luxanna "Yes, we had to fight alone... we didn't take more troops with us because the Noxian scouts in Demacia would've noticed if the king's ship is empty and then they would've known that we know of their plans - and then they would've spread when they retreated, this way they fled on the path - because it is the fastest way to reach Noxus back. Me and the king prepared to fight in an area where the path is quite narrow, we decided on some fighting strategy, there were trees on the edges of the path, so we hid behind them until the Noxians were close... as we heard them talking, I showed myself to them, and then the king did, too"

Jarvan stops Luxanna as they reach a concrete part of the library, as Lux is about asking if he will continue the story, Jarvan sees what she's about asking and already answers "Don't worry, I will finish the story.."

Jarvan puts down the lance and the bag on a nearby table and invites Lux to sit next to him, while slightly rotating his chair to look at her face while talking to her, "So, we wanted to delay them as much as possible - this way the Demacian troops could join us from Demacia... when the Noxians finally charged us we only had to fight 4-5 soldiers in each 'wave' because the path was narrow, while the Ionians were spread around us to catch any Noxian who would try to escape, and then the Demacian troops joined us from Demacia, and all together we defeated all the 3 battalions of the Noxians, 3 of them, not 6, and not alone - with the help of our loyal Demacian soldiers"

Luxanna looks shocked and a bit sad "It was so dangerous! I'm so happy it all ended well! No wonder why you looked yesterday like you did.. do you feel any better now?"

Jarvan smiles warmly but still answers seriously "Well, I can't say it wasn't hard... but I do feel better, thank you, it's so nice that you care! anyways, we reached where we needed.. , as you probably know , this part of the library belongs to rumors and ancient legends" he says, gesturing on the small, circular room.

Luxanna points at the lance Jarvan carries : "Do you mean the lance belongs to here?" The runes in the lance shine as she points at it, and Luxanna is amazed that the lance responded to her

Jarvan looks at the lance, slightly amused "I think that means yes, anyways, I've brought two scrolls and a quill, one scroll is already written - a list of books we should search in - there's information about the lance in them... it's a bit long, I know.." he said, as he opened the scroll and put it on the table, "and the other scroll is to write all the information we find about that lance" he finishes, putting the second scroll on the table with the quill

"Hmmm, ok...could you show me please what have you found?" Luxanna asked

Jarvan shows her the written scroll, and together they search anything about the lance in the books and write all the powers and the information about the lance

**...**

Luxanna reads out, "... the lance will only answer to a great warrior, a knight, who is destined to be the Light Bringer, an elite fighter who will fight for the good and the right... wow, Jarvan! you didn't tell me that! you're going to be a light bringer! that's amazing! it fits you so well!"

Jarvan smiles "Thank you! it's such a great honor to hear it from you!"

Luxanna smiles and writes down the information

**...**

Luxanna calls aloud "Wow! it can radiate light if you will need it at dark areas!"

Jarvan leaves his book and takes a peek at Luxanna's book, reading the description of the ability "Cool! that's awesome! I have an eternal torch! it will be so useful for my expeditions!"

Luxanna smiles again and writes down the information

Jarvan looks bothered "But how will I know how to control the powers of the lance? we didn't find an answer to this question yet..."

"Probably each of the powers will be activated once you need it" Luxanna said, thinking, "I've already learned about such magical weapons, usually these weapons have some spiritual connection with their soldiers after the soldiers wield it for long time, and then when the person who controls the weapon has such connection with its weapon, he only needs to think what it needs from the weapon, and the weapon reacts and activates the needed powers... your lance is truly so amazing Jarvan!"

Jarvan nods with agreement "Yea... my father instructed me about activating one of its powers, so I'll ask him about other things too... thanks a lot for the help Lux! you save me!"

Luxanna smiles widely "I'm glad I can assist you, my prin..-Jarvan!"

**...**

Jarvan stretches in his chair, yawning "If you want, we could take a break outside in the garden, we've been here for hours! we could continue later, so maybe we should go to eat something? you could come to the castle, my mom likes you a lot!"

Luxanna smiles "It would be nice, thank you! it's my pleasure to come to the castle, I like your mother too! she's always so nice!"

Jarvan and Luxanna start getting out of the library, they get out of it into the garden, and then, in all of a sudden a set of hands mute Luxanna and pulls her back, Jarvan immediately turns around and sees two cloacked figures, one holding Luxanna who tries to struggle, and the other one standing nearby, and laughing "So beautiful, isn't she?" a male voice called

"What do you want? LET HER GO!" Jarvan shouted

The figure keeps laughing, now with contempt "Aaawww... young love... how SWEET..."

Luxanna tries to struggle, and kicks the man who holds her, but his lift is too strong, the second figure ties her up while the other one holds her and tightens a knife to her neck, to stop her struggling, after she's tied up they force her on her knees

Luxanna still tries to struggle "LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!"

The figure who held Luxanna threatens her "STOP MOVING OR TALKING OR I WILL KILL YOU, DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

The other figure inches slowly towards Jarvan "I'll make it simple for you, prince... give me your lance... or this young cute lady dies... If you do one bad movement, she dies"

"Like you wouldn't kill us after I give you the lance.." Jarvan said angrily

The figure who holds Luxanna starts strangling her, while the other figure still talks to Jarvan "Your time is soon ending, young prince.. and soon hers will, too, give me the lance, and save her life, or she will die because of your cowardice.."

Jarvan sees Luxanna suffering and feels a large pit inside him "OK! I will! just leave her already!" Jarvan gets closer to the figure and gives the lance to the man, but still holds it, Jarvan looks at the second figure who holds Luxanna "RELEASE HER!" he ordered.

The figure lowers the pressure on Luxanna's neck and leaves the knife on the floor, but still holds her.. then as the first figure tries to take the lance from Jarvan's hand, Jarvan doesn't release it yet, when the figure tries to force and pull the lance from Jarvan's hand, Jarvan loosens his grip on the lance, making the soldier fall back from the strength he tried to pull the lance with, then as the second figure picks up the knife to try and manipulate him through Luxanna again Jarvan quickly kicks the knife from his hand and charges at him, forcing him to let go of Luxanna

Jarvan quickly punches the soldier who held Luxanna, and then punches his chest again, making him faint.. he turns around, the second soldier tries stab Jarvan with the lance, but then the runes in Jarvan's lance shine, and its weight changes, the soldier looks confused as the lance suddenly becomes too heavy to carry and falls under the lance's enormous weight, but tries to crawl and reach Luxanna to try and manipulate Jarvan too

Jarvan kicks the soldier away from Luxanna, "You... you don't deserve any of my words... but be sure you will get what you deserve.." he said.

**- - - - - - - The end of part ~IV~! - - - - - - -**


	6. Chapter V

**(~Morning of day III, 11:12, the Demacian royal library's entrance~)**

As the two strangers lie fainted on the ground Jarvan unties Luxanna carefully, "Lux! are you alright?"

Luxanna looks pale and shocked, "Y-yes...Aaaah, thank you thousand times, Jarvan! You saved my life, I owe you so much! How could I even payback you?" Luxanna asked

Jarvan smiled, "Just be alright, and it'll be the best thing that I could ask"

Luxanna slightly smiled, and caresses her wrists gently, "But, who are they...?" she looks at the two figures as Jarvan ties their hands behind their backs and to each other, "I don't know.. they're not knights... probably some Noxians.. Do you still want to come to the castle and eat something? though first I'll have to carry these to the king... or do you prefer to go home? I would understand if you'd prefer to go home.." Jarvan said, slightly frowning.

Luxanna still looks shocked "How come they managed to get into the castle?" she asked, "Uhm.. well why not? I could stay in the castle and come to the palace" she finished, smiling.

"Well.. the royal library is open to everyone, it isn't as guarded as other more important parts of the castle. Great! I'm glad! well, let me try to figure out how I should carry these guys" said Jarvan

Jarvan looks at Luxanna "Uhm.. Lux, would you mind carrying the bag for me? I'll carry the soldiers.."

Luxanna is worried and seems to hesitate "Maybe we could call some Demacian guards to carry these guys? They seem to be pretty heavy..."

Jarvan feels a bit guilty, but his back throbs with pain from the fight and the scars of the lashes reopened "If you won't mind searching for some? sorry, just I prefer to guard these guys over the risk that they'll wake up near you.." he gestured through the two Noxians with his head

Luxanna smiles "Of course not! I'll be back here in a moment!", she turns and runs to find some guards, after a while she rushes back with 2 Demacian guards, leading them back to Jarvan

"My prince!" the first soldier cried out "I'm so sorry! we failed our job..." he said bitterly

Jarvan looked at them with a very serious face "I know... but I appreciate your honesty to say that...", and the Demacian soldiers seem a lot worried as they lift the Noxian spies, "But..." Jarvan said slowly

"But..?" repeated the soldier

But if you promise me you will never let people pass like that without hesitating again, I won't say a word about that..." Jarvan said

The Demacian soldiers look shocked but very grateful. "Thank you, my prince! you're so kind!" said one soldier and bowed

"We're so grateful, my prince! we'll never repeat the same mistake again! thank you!" agreed the other

Jarvan smiles "You can take them straight to the palace, we go to the palace now anyways, so you could come with us"

**...**

Jarvan, Luxanna and the two Demacian guards reaches the palace's entrance. Two guards stand next to each other, and as the small group approaches the elite guards cross their spears to prevent entry "Password?" said one of them quietly

Jarvan shows the lance to the elite guards as an answer, and the lance and its runes shine

The other guard points at the rest of the group, "Are they with you? all of these?"

Jarvan nods and the runes in the lance continue shining

"Actually we two must go now, I'm sorry my prince, we must get back to our position, we left two other guards there, but it's not their duty to be there now... have a nice rest of day!" said one of the guards that walked with Jarvan

"Yea!" the other one nodded with agreement, "And thank you again for your kindness, my prince!"

As the Demacian guards turn around and walk away, the elite guards let Jarvan and Luxanna enter and Jarvan carries the two bodies of the Noxians, grunting with the effort

Luxanna seems worried "Jarvan, they are heavy, maybe we should call for some help?"

Jarvan smiles "No need to, my lady.." he grunted, "we'll be there soon anyways"

Luxanna is still worried "Are you sure, Jarvan?"

"Yes, Lux" Jarvan smiled, "But I appreciate your worries!"

As Luxanna and Jarvan get inside the palace itself, the king sees Luxanna and Jarvan who carries the two Noxians, "Good morning, Luxanna! it's nice to meet you! who is Jarvan carrying there?"

"These two are most likely some Noxians in disguise..." Jarvan shouted to the king, "They tried to steal the lance when me and Lux were about going out to have a small break from the researching.. but as you can tell they didn't manage so well.."

The king looks at Jarvan with a severe expression on his face "... I hope you're fine? it's not great to carry them after all what the Noxians had done to your back, Jarvan, leave these two on the ground, I'll call some guards.. just wait a moment..." the king said and grumbled "stupid Noxians..."

While the king turns around and starts calling for some guards, Luxanna agitatedly whispers to Jarvan, looking at him with sad eyes "Your back? what happened to it?! you didn't tell me anything about your back! what did the Noxians do to you?! tell me, Jarvan! please!"

Jarvan sighs and whispers to Luxanna"Ahh... well..."

Luxanna looks impatiently at Jarvan, being quite worried, "Yes..?"

Jarvan considers every word slowly "Uhm.. the Noxians aren't so gentle, as you know.."

Luxanna already looks horrified, "Yes.. true... and..?" she asked anxiously

Jarvan coughs, "Their commander thought it would be amusing to find how well he can tear flesh with a whip.. his soldiers had me with hands tied behind my back and I was on my knees, without any armor... so.. he decided to test himself.." he said, and as he saw Luxanna starting to gasp from the terror and shock he starts trying to calm her down "But the king quickly charged the Noxians! so he barely managed to do touch me! just few times!"

Luxanna looks so sad and bursts out indignantly "What a filthy Noxian! ahh! and you fought these two Noxians 20 minutes ago! and now carrying them! Jarvan - you shouldn't do such things! I could've go and call Garen for help with carrying these, or something else, but either way you shouldn't have done that!" she said, quite concerned.

Jarvan tries to calm down Luxanna "Lux! I'm truly fine! I appreciate your worries, but I think I wouldn't have done anything what would've harmed me, so you really needn't worry, thanks though!" he said with a smile.

After Jarvan manages to calm down Luxanna, the king arrive with the queen and few more soldiers, the soldiers pick up the Noxians and take them away, "Take them to the dungeon! I will visit them later on, then you should go back to your positions!" ordered the king, and while the king gave orders to the soldier, the queen walks to Jarvan and Luxanna "Jarvan! what happened?" she sighed with concern, "you barely came yesterday from such horrors and yet here they are, bothering you again.." she then gently hugs him, "we should hire some guards for you!", the king laughed from afar as the queen mentions the guards.

The queen turned to Luxanna "Good morning, Luxanna! I'm so glad to see you! welcome to the castle!" she warmly smiled "how are you doing?"

Luxanna slightly bowed and smiled "Thank you, my queen! I'm so glad to see you too! I'm... I'm just fine, thanks!"

The king walked back to Jarvan and the queen "I don't know any guard who can fight better than our Jarvan.. he just needs awareness, but it is true we shouldn't be naive... and about the traitors, I will take care of them tonight.. they will regret they ever dared to think of attacking my son"

The queen frowned "I don't understand why some people can't live peacefully... we had too many wars.. but why are we wasting our time frowning when we can have a delicious breakfast?" she said warmly

As Jarvan, Luxanna, the queen and the king go to the dining room, the king and Jarvan discuss, while Luxanna and the queen listen curiously

"You have a lot what to tell us, Jarvan." said the king, "Your mother and I are both curious about what happened at the top of the mountain with the lance, as well as I want to make a full list of the Lance's powers and the resources where each is written... as well as I should tell you about your training program, and I'd like to hear about these 2 Noxians who tried to steal the lance now.."

Jarvan nodded "I will tell you anything, do you want to hear it now?"

The king hummed with agreement, "It is quite urgent, so we will have to talk while eating"

"We will then..." Jarvan said "Just.. there is one small problem, me and Luxanna didn't manage to search in all the books about the powers of it"

"And still I would want you to tell me the list, you could continue the researching with Luxanna tomorrow, I suggest you to take a break from that today" said the king.

"Maybe at least give him some peace at the breakfast time?! he should rest!" the queen said, slightly annoyed.

The king sighs "I want him to have peace as much as you do, and I want to get it as soon as possible, so we better just finish with it as soon as possible than delay it.. the faster we reveal the truth, the faster the solution comes to it"

Jarvan nodded to the queen "It's alright, mom, thanks!"

The king, the queen, Luxanna and Jarvan reach the dining room, and Jarvan helps the king to bring a bigger table so Luxanna could eat with them, while the Queen talks with Luxanna "Lux dear, what would you like to eat?"

Luxanna smiles "I will eat what you have, please"

"Come, you can sit, here the men serve the meals" the queen said, and laughed warmly at the Luxanna's expression of amazement "anyway you wouldn't serve anything, you're our guest! come, you can sit next to me"

The queen smiles as Luxanna sits next to her, while Jarvan and the king serve the meal

**...**

The King, queen, Luxanna and Jarvan sit together in the dining room, eating.

"So, Jarvan..." said the king, "First of all, I'd like to start with your training... as I've told you before, now you will advance in the program, and now I'll give you the details..", the king lands a tied scroll to Jarvan, who eagerly opens it and reads it briefly "Finally!" he exclaimed with excitement, "I had the feeling that the previous program was too easy for weeks!"

"Easy!" the king cried out, "You can be an elite guard, while half of the Demacian men can only wish for being a guard! and you're not even close to the peak of your strength..."

The Queen smiles warmly, "I'm so proud of you, Jarvan, as always!" she said.

"Now, to the powers of the lance..." said the king, "Tell me all of them, and I'll write it down, I want to have one copy for myself, while you and Luxanna will still research.. there are things I want to check about that lance.."

Jarvan nods and grabs out of the small bag the newly written scroll "Alright, I will tell you the list of the powers we know of yet so far... :

1) It can radiate light to light areas - like a torch

2) It has spell resistance - spells don't affect this lance

3) Protects the wielder from spells

4) Negates enhancement spells on the enemy side

5) Can penetrate through any armor - both magical and physical

6) Becomes heavy as rock for people who aren't meant to wield it, and can be as light as a feather for the Light Bringer

7) Can release a shock wave to knock back enemies and then radiates light strong enough to blind

8) Can reveal lies, traps, or anything that is meant to harm anyone

9) Can teleport the wielder

10) Can not be destroyed and can not break

11) Can slay anything - the undead, the immune-to-pain, or anything that was enhanced.

12) Can purify areas

13) Can show where the north is

14) Can distinguish between the bad and the good, and between its original wielder and someone who it doesn't belong to

15) Can warn the Light Bringer if there is a danger ahead"

The king writes down all the powers that Jarvan said "Indeed a legendary lance" the king noted with affection, "And this is all what you found out yet so far... it's more than I knew about it... Now, what about the two Noxians you carried today? who were they?"

The Queen looks at Jarvan worried, "You carried two Noxians? Jarvan, you aren't supposed to carry anything heavy or do any hard physical effort so soon after your injury!"

The king frowned "We can't do anything about that now..", he looks at Jarvan sharply "And I'm sure that Jarvan learnt his lesson... but again, it doesn't matter for now, because anyways we will use some healers to aid him soon, the injury is too severe for him to train properly until his body is back to normal again, anyways, tell us what happened, Jarvan, we are curious to hear!"

"Well, it's nothing much special." Jarvan said and started explaining "Me and Lux were researching in the library for few hours, so I offered her to come with me outside and take a break, when we were about going out of the library the two sneaked behind us and suddenly grabbed her.. they tried to manipulate me through her to make me give them the lance...", Jarvan drinks some water, "I pretended that I agree, so they would suspect me less, when one came to take the lance, he tried to pull it too hard and then I released the lance and he fell, I immediately turned to the one holding Lux and fought him.. they both fainted, so I grabbed them for awhile until Lux called some guards to help me to carry the Noxians to the entrance of the palace, and this is all."

The Queen looks worried at Luxanna, "I hope the Noxians didn't hurt you, Lux dear?"

"No, it's fine, the prince was fast!" Luxanna said, smiling warmly with appreciation at Jarvan, who smiles back at her

"I see... I'll have a talk with these Noxians later on... now... I'm sure we all want to hear what happened on the top of the mountain where you found the lance..." the king looked at Jarvan, moving away his dish and leaning on his elbows on the table, listening carefully

Jarvan nodded, "Alright.. so..." he cleared throat and drinks water, "It all started like that..."

**- - - - - - - The end of part ~V~! - - - - - -**


	7. Chapter VI

**(~Midday, 12:47, The Demacian Palace~)**

"I see... I'll have a talk with these Noxians later on... now... I'm sure we all want to hear what happened on the top of the mountain where you found the lance..." the king looked at Jarvan, moving away his dish and leaning his elbows on the table, listening carefully

Jarvan nodded, "Alright.. so..." he cleared throat and drinks water, "It all started like that..."

Jarvan talks and describes every small detail of what happened to the king, the queen, and Luxanna.

... : "

**(~Evening {2 days ago}, 17:21, the top of the mountain in the mysterious island~)**

... Jarvan climbs the mountain, grunting as sometimes his body aches from the torturing... after nearly an hour, Jarvan reaches the top of the mountain... there... a lance even the greatest smith couldn't forge floats in the air in front of him...

**...**

As Jarvan gets closer to the lance, he hears a wild roar... soon a tremendous dragon appears in an amazing speed. As it lands on the top of the mountain, it examines Jarvan and gets closer to him, "I always like these who reach this place..." a strong voice called.

Jarvan looks shocked, he shakes his head, thinking he just imagined what he had just heard.

"No, you are not imagining, Jarvan the fourth, the prince of Demacia.." the voice said, and Jarvan looked at the dragon, "How can I hear you inside my mind?" he asked

"You reached a place only few people ever knew about... this place is beyond many people's greatest dreams."

Jarvan looks around, but listens curiously

"This place is legendary.." said the dragon

Jarvan looked around, examining the area "And what makes it so legendary?"

The dragon seems satisfied, "You will see in the future... but now... let me ask you, Jarvan... what do you seek here?"

"Probably you can tell that better than me" Jarvan said immediately

"Maybe.. but it's just another reason why I ask you" the dragon answered

Jarvan thinks for a brief moment, considering every word, "I'm here for this lance..."

The dragon seems disappointed, "Is that all you have to say?"

Jarvan nods once, "It's all what I will allow myself to say for now"

The dragon seems satisfied again, "Nice.. I don't like toady creatures who say what they think I like to hear... let's make it simple, if you want to take this lance, you will have to answer some questions, or pass through me in a worse case which would never happen.."

Jarvan laughed shortly, "Well, you ask me to choose without giving me a choice, so.. what are the questions?"

"Before I ask you anything... the lance near me will confirm to me if you are telling the truth, this lance which you seek for is a mythic weapon... it will not accept liars... and nor would I... although I am sure I don't need to warn you, I just did as my duty of this lance's keeper binds me to... so now, let me ask you, Jarvan... if someone needs help, what would you do?" asked the dragon

Jarvan looks at the dragon wonderingly, "Help the person, of course!"

The dragon growled quietly from the depths of its throat "What if you hurry?"

"I'll do my best to assist the person, and if I truly hurry, I will call someone else to help it" answered Jarvan

The dragon "What if the favor the person needs is something what could embarrass you?"

Jarvan looks at the dragon wonderingly, almost suspiciously "Why should it embarrass me?"

"For so called social reasons" the dragon said, eagerly waiting for the answer

Jarvan thought for a moment, "The fact that the community around me would laugh at me helping someone wouldn't stop me from doing it, if this is what you mean"

"What if the help causes you discomfort or pain or takes a lot effort?" asked the dragon

"I will help the person..." Jarvan said, wondering, "If someone asks for help from someone, it means he needs it, so I will not deny the help because of few tackles"

The dragon seems extremely satisfied, "You impress me, young prince.. I wouldn't expect that from a teenager"

Jarvan grumbles slightly "Would someone ever tell me why the fact that I'm young must mean that I'm worse than matures?"

The dragon looks amused "I wouldn't expect that one either.. your test is far from finished.. tell me, what if the person was someone you don't like?"

Jarvan wondered and answered, "Well.. I would've done the favor for the person"

"And what if it's a person you hate?" asked the dragon

Jarvan closes his eyes and thinks, "If the person is truly asking for help, its call will be answered"

The dragon looks at the lance, which shines brightly "Heart gold.. Ahhh.. I appreciate that.. now.. what if it was your enemy?"

Jarvan slightly hesitates, "If the enemy needs urgent help, probably I would help it... if the person thinks that it could fool me with a plea for help to harm me, he will be sorry for that.."

"The confidence can be your friend and can be your enemy, Jarvan, be sure you treat it in the right way... one part of the test is finished" the dragon said.

Jarvan looked at the dragon "I let you ask your questions.. but you didn't tell me who you are yet"

The dragon looks back at Jarvan, who doesn't move his gaze, "Your boldness is the same as your confidence, can be as fickle as the tides... I am a dragon, as you can see... but I'm far more than a dragon... You can call me an essence. I'm a story teller's brilliant story. One of the elder dragons, I'm the soul, the essence of this weapon" the dragon said, pointing at the lance with his tail

Jarvan listened and said, "I wouldn't talk like so if I didn't trust you to be good, as you already know.."

"It's one reason why I didn't burn you.." the dragon looked at Jarvan with amusement "I appreciate truly bold people is the other reason."

Jarvan looked curiously at the dragon, "What kind of an essence you are?"

"I can be an essence, I can be a source.. of what? of any good that can be.. every dragon has many many many powers... it isn't possible for a human to think in a dragon's mind, you better respect the dragons, not all are forgiving.. dragon's mind is complicated, it hasn't rules or legality... dragons are very proud.. now, I think I explained enough for you, curious one... now to the second part of the test... in this test I will ask you some questions again..."

Jarvan nodded silently, holding more plenty of questions inside, "I'm ready"

"If you and your partner were in a desert, with an amount of water enough only for one, the bottle belongs to you... would you drink the water for yourself and let the other person die, or let the person drink it and die yourself? if you share and drink the water together, both of you die."

Jarvan looks overwhelmed "... I... if the person would be really close to me - my wife, children, or anything like that, I would let them drink and leave me alon-...", the dragon stops Jarvan in the middle of his sentence, and the lance shines again, "This is all what I wanted to hear... don't bother yourself with this question anymore, second part of test is finished"

Jarvan wakes up from his thoughts "Is this all?"

"Yes, this is all for the second part of the test... and now, to the third!" the dragon said triumphantly, looking at Jarvan with glee.

"Go on, please!" Jarvan said, looking for a distraction from the last question that still bothered him

"What do you prefer, causing pain or feeling it?" asked the dragon

Jarvan answered immediately, "Feeling pain... I can endure it, but older people with worries and responsibility on their shoulders... they don't need another problem in their life... old women... elders.. everyone are so troubled... nobody deserves to feel any bad... none of them.."

A light sparkles in the dragon's eyes, "If someone needs donation.. what would you do?"

"Donate to the person and not stingily" Jarvan said, looking at the dragon with a slight confusion, wondering why it was asking such obvious things.

"If some low poor person needs your help, what would you do?" continued the dragon

Jarvan looks at the dragon, feeling slightly discomfort with the fact that the dragon differentiated between a person and a poor person, "Help him, of course! why..?"

The dragon ignored Jarvan's question and continued asking, "Are you any better than anyone else?"

Jarvan considered his words, "My deeds and decisions can be better than one's, but myself I'm no better than you or anyone who is good enough to be called a person"

The dragon looks at Jarvan triumphantly, "I must admit I'm impressed... and you should take it as a compliment.. Jarvan the fourth..."

Jarvan bowed his head shortly as a gesture of gratefulness "Is there anything else which you want to ask me about?"

"Not for now... now it's time for telling you..." the dragon said mysteriously

Jarvan looking at the dragon curiously, "Telling me what?"

"This lance has powers..." the dragon said while looking at Jarvan, "Your father knows most of them... your training is far from ending, I will give you the lance now, and you will come to visit me later on... no, you don't need to travel all the way back by ships or anything, there is a portal to the area I want you to come to there... you will recognize the portal when you will see it, trust me... I'll give you more details on our next meeting... your fellow Demacians and your father are waiting down this mountain, and it's some long way... come to visit me through the portal in 4 days, you will hear my call..."

The dragon kneels before Jarvan, and its scales shine, suddenly Jarvan feels refreshed and more vigilant, and his senses sharpen from the pain and exhaustion. "May the light shine on your back, Jarvan the fourth..." the dragon said, "The birds will sing for your arrival, the land will bloom on your arrival, you are an apprentice Light Bringer! you are the purifier of lands! a myth!" he exhaled happily.

Jarvan thanked the dragon, "And may it will on yours... uhh...?" he looked at the dragon, waiting for an answer

"LightHorn, you can call me LightHorn." the dragon said, "For you and for the good people I am a light horn, but for the enemies of the light I am the light thorn"

Jarvan marveled at the name, "I will see you in 4 days then, LightHorn!"

LightHorn's scales shine again, he kneels and bows before Jarvan, and breathes fire on the lance, the lance shines and floats to Jarvan, "You can touch it, my fire does not hurt people who don't deserve it" LightHorn said.

Jarvan catches the lance as it shines, and then LightHorn flies away, "Good luck, the Light Bringer..." he heard LightHorn's voice saying.

**...**"

Jarvan finished his story, looking at Luxanna, the king, and the queen, the whole three looked astonished, "So, what do you think?" asked Jarvan

The king, the queen and Luxanna looks fascinated...

"Good that I forbid you to talk about it outside the palace... who knows who could've heard it..." the king said

Luxanna wonders, "The name of the dragon is LightHorn? are you sure?"

Jarvan nodded, "Yes, of course I am, why?"

Luxanna seems to think for a moment, then she looks shocked, and widely smiles, "LightHorn.. the legendary dragon... exists!..."

The king looks at Luxanna "Do you know anything about this dragon that we don't, Luxanna?"

Luxanna nodded, "I've read about it in the past, but in the book it was mentioned that the sources weren't much reliable... and also it is generally accepted that all what is mentioned about this dragon is just rumors..."

Jarvan looks at Luxanna curiously, "And what are these rumors, if do you still remember them?"

"As we all know, there are dragons, and the dragons have all kind of powers..." Luxanna started shortly, and then started explaining, "By some rumors, there are dragons which have absolute control of one element, let's say Fire Dragon for example, or Ice Dragon and so forth.. these dragons are almost as ancient as time, and they are called 'The Elder Dragons'.. the rumors say that The Elder Dragons can feel everyone's essence in a radius around them, as well as they have some sense of seeing the soon future - they can't predict it, but they can have a feeling about what the soon future will bring"

Jarvan bursts from his seat, "Elder Dragons! LightHorn did say that he is an Elder Dragon! what else is mentioned about them?"

The king shakes his head, "Soon future... define 'soon future', please?" he asked from Luxanna

Luxanna thinks, "Uhm... they are so old, so probably they see soon future as more than we do... I believe not more than few years.", The king cried out, "Few years?!"

"So, these dragons are even more mythic than regular dragons.." Luxanna explained, "They can do many great things, but the problem is that the things are spontaneous - like a burst of creativity.. they haven't any known border of power, but I remember that it was written that they can bless weapons and transplant powers in them... probably LightHorn crafted this Lance!" Luxanna said, looking at the lance with appreciation,

Jarvan laughs, "Yea, LightHorn could really make a weapon that is smaller than his eye!"

Luxanna thinks "Well... maybe someone else crafted it for him? or maybe he transformed into human form or anything? did you see anyone else with him?"

Jarvan tries to think and get reminded, "No, there wasn't anyone else there.. else I would've remembered that"

"The dragons were always interesting creatures..." the king mentioned

"Can these Elder Dragons die?" Jarvan asked curiously

Luxanna slightly frowned, "They can.. but it takes dozens of thousands of years - even more than regular dragons - or if they die in unnatural way"

Jarvan looks at Luxanna, "So, what else do you know about LightHorn, if you know anything?"

"LightHorn isn't a regular dragon.. nor regular Elder Dragon.." Luxanna said with slight excitement,

"Really? curious. Why not?" the king asked

"By the rumors we talk about he had a large fight opposing two other, smaller Elder Dragons..." Luxanna explained

"Why did they fight?" the king asked, eager to know more about the subject

Luxanna shook her head, "We don't know the exact reasons, even the rumors don't mention anything about it - just that the two Elder Dragons planned something bad"

"So why the other Elder Dragons didn't help LightHorn?" Jarvan asked, "Or why did the 2 Elder Dragons fought LightHorn and not someone else?"

Luxanna smiles, "I'm afraid I cannot get into their minds, even if I wanted to, my prince"

"I will certainly ask LightHorn about that in our next meeting!" Jarvan said, passionate to learn more about the Elder Dragons' past.

"How many Elder Dragons are there?" the king asked

Luxanna thinks, "Hmmm.. I can't remember them all now, maybe the prince and I could search for that information tomorrow - when we'll search information about the lance!"

The Queen smiles, "It's a great idea, and I'm sure you will eventually find everything you need!"

The king thought for several moments, "I wonder.. could we form an alliance with LightHorn, or any of the Elder Dragons? it could put a very nice end to Noxus and to the wars..." he said

"I will ask LightHorn about that too..." Jarvan said, "It's certainly a great idea, and we will finally get some eternal peace!"

The king looks at Luxanna, "Is there anything else you know about LightHorn or the Elder Dragons?"

Luxanna tries to think of anything, "No, I don't remember anything else at the moment..."

**...**

After the king, queen, Luxanna, and Jarvan finished eating and talking, Luxanna prepares to go, while Jarvan and the queen reassure she didn't forget anything, and the king talks with some guards

Luxanna Crownguard bows to the queen, "Thank you, my queen! the time here was very pleasant!"

The Queen smiles, "You're very welcome, Lux dear.. we are always happy when you come, and you are always welcomed as our guest! it is our pleasure when you come to pay a visit!"

Jarvan asks Luxanna, "Would you mind if I would come with you, Lux? I need to have a talk with Garen!"

Luxanna smiles, "Of course you can come with me! I'll be glad I needn't go home through the city alone!"

The king shouts to Jarvan, "Just don't forget to come back home Jarvan! be here in two hours! don't forget about the meeting with the knighthood this evening!"

Jarvan laughs, "Don't worry, father! I will be here at the time! I will see you later, mom, dad!"

Jarvan and Luxanna turn back, and walk away

**- - - - - - - The end of part ~VI~! - - - - - -**


	8. Chapter VII

**(~Dawn of day III, 6:27, Noxian headquarters~)**

Swain sits on a luxurious chair at the end of a long hall, waiting... the Noxian commander he sent to Demacia opened the doors apprehensively, and Swain's gaze flies from Beatrice to the commander

**...**

Swain looked at the commander sharply. "Repeat that again?" he asked coldly while getting up from the seat and clenching his fist with madness.

The Noxian commander shook, "J-J-Jarvan and the k-king es-scaped m-m-master" he said and added, "B-b-but t-the w-weapon! it-t w-work-ked!"

Madness overwhelms Swain's mind, the commander looks with terror at Swain slowly approaching him, swinging his staff and turning to a horror, and a second after the commander's mind went blank

**...**

Swain and LeBlanc sit in the headquarters near a table with scrolls

"The problem is HOW we could reach the prince now..." LeBlanc muttered, "How could we reach him when he's under so heavy guard..."

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Afternoon of day III, 16:27, the royal Demacian meeting hall~)<strong>

The king and Jarvan stand in front of eight spacious organized lines of Demacian Knights, each line made from four knights

The king gestured to the knights and started speaking, "Welcome, my knights.. you probably wonder why I called for such an urgent gathering... or actually, some of you dont wonder about that" he said, looking sharply at each and every one of them, "I have been wondering how come the Noxians had so precise information about our small expedition to the lance of Light.. already before the expedition I realized there must have been a traitor among us... what I didn't know is that there isn't a single traitor, or even a couple of them.. but three of them.. this is what I found out before the expedition.. I found him, I found them... and locked them behind bars as they deserve at best... I suppose you want to know who are the traitors.. soon you will..."

The king took a break, slowly walking between the lines of the Demacian knights, stopping to examine a knight once in a while, and continued his speech "But another thing happened today... and this occasion caused me to call and summon you to this meeting.. Jarvan and the young Lady Crownguard had been attacked today in the royal library, as you already know.. and this made me realize there is another traitor in the knighthood... this gathering will be short and simple..." the king said, returning to his place next to Jarvan, now looking at the perfect lines of the knights, "Jarvan will check each of you... the check will be short and simple - one question, and you will need to answer it... the traitor among us cannot hide anymore, his lies will be revealed, and so his destiny will be.. when I will call your name, get closer and stand a meter in front of Jarvan and answer my question..."

**...**

"Have you ever done anything, or thought of anything that could form any danger to the kingdom or any part of it?" the king called out loudly, looking at each knight and started calling them to come and answer

**...**

"AERON!" the king called

A knight from the fifth line stands in front of Jarvan,

"Have you ever done anything, or thought of anything that could form any danger to the kingdom or any part of it?"

Jarvan aims the tip of his lance at Aeron's heart, waiting to see the lance's response to Aeron's answer

"No" Aeron answered

The runes in Jarvan's lance stopped shining, "He lies" a strange but familiar voice said

'LightHorn?' Jarvan wondered, but woke up from his thoughts quickly, one elite guard lifted Aeron and literally threw him to the corner, holding him there with his hands behind his back

The knights clench their fists with anger and shock, but the king silences them and continues calling knights to Jarvan

**...**

After all the knights were checked and the knights returned to their positions, the traitors have been brought to the king.

The king frowns, "Four traitors, the Noxians Aeron, Arathorn, Rufus, and Seth..." he said and stood silently, thinking... "After we will get all the information we want from you, you could return to your home, and tell Swain that his plans failed"

Arathorn looked at the king with a mad expression, "You will never get anything from us, but a knife in your family's heart".

The whole knighthood cried out with disgust and anger, Jarvan looked at Arathorn with disbelief, and the elite guard who held Arathorn forced his face on the ground, "Don't you ever talk like that to the king or to any Demacian, or you will be removed from above the ground, you rat" the guard said, and the king looked at Arathorn with contempt, "You might be amazed Noxian, but we have our own ways to find out information... not even a bit of violence will be required, not if you will ask for it, be sure you will be polite, or as the guy here said, you will not be above the ground for too long time anymore", then the king nodded to Jarvan and called out, "Free to go, knights!"

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Night of day III, 22:21, Noxian headquarters~)<strong>

Swain, LeBlanc, Cassiopeia, Vladimir, and Warwick gathered around a large table for an urgent meeting

"We cannot just sit and let everything happen, with every day that passes the stupid prince is getting stronger and more protected!" Swain barked

"I think we all agree about that, Swain" said Vladimir arrogantly, "But what is your plan?"

Swain gestured with his hands at Warwick "It starts with you, deathmaker"

Warwick exhaled deeply and growled, "What do you want?"

"I will need you to track down the prince, follow him, gather information about him, just a regular job, you should also talk with Singed, I want poisonous potions, sleeping potions, and forgetfulness potions, the many of them." Swain said, and moved his head towards Vladimir, "You, you will be with Cassiopeia, you two can be perfect to what I need, I will tell you later on, when it's more safe to talk about that" he said, glancing at Warwick for a brief moment and continued, "LeBlanc and I will plan everything, you're free to go"

Warwick growled again, exposing his teeth "You didn't tell me what do I get for my job"

"Blood, the prince's blood" Swain says and devilishly laughs as he sees the sparks in Warwick's bloodthirsty eyes

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Night of day III, 23:13, a hidden room deep inside the Demacian palace~)<strong>

Jarvan sneaks silently towards an ancient looking door, looking around to see nobody follows him, he opens the door, revealing another small room and a weird magical portal in the end of it, Jarvan looked back again, reassuring that he's alone, and gets into the smaller room, closing the creaking door behind him. He looked at the portal, examining it, a large blue rhombus-shaped gem similar to the one in his lance decorated the it, Jarvan got closer curiously and touched the gem curiously, quiet whispering voices could be heard from its inside, as if people whisper to each other, but what did they say Jarvan could not understand.

Jarvan took a deep breath, examined the portal one last time, looked around, and walked through it.

**...**

A unique amazingly beautiful landscape is revealed to Jarvan, he stands, shocked by the view, until he hears a familiar voice, "Jarvan."

He turns around, and much to his surprise the portal was not there, instead there was a long snowy land, and LightHorn resting on it, accompanied by a stranger. Jarvan started walking towards LightHorn, doing the progress slowly because of the deep snow he had to pass through. As he reached LightHorn, he could see the figure : a blonde female elf, tall but thin, wearing brown leather pants and a black long shirt, as he got closer to them the elf leaned on LightHorn who had closed eyes, he moved his head towards Jarvan's direction and growled, "Hello, Light Bringer"

Jarvan looked at LightHorn who still had closed eyes, wondering how he knew he was there, and greeted him back "Hello, LightHorn"

"I see the young lady of light has told you a bit about my past" LightHorn said, still with closed eyes, "If you have any questions, you should start asking them" he added, as Jarvan looked at him with a slight confusion

Jarvan hesitates, wondering where to start.. "Uhm, well, first... who made this weapon?" he asked, raising the lance in the air in front of LightHorn, who finally opened his giant eyes, looking straight at Jarvan "The person who crafted stands near me.. Jarvan, I truly wanted you to meet Heather, my helper, she's a spell master, a very good duelist - and as an answer to your question, she's also the one who crafted the lance" LightHorn said, the elf walked to Jarvan and nodded, smiling, "Hello, Light Bringer, it's a great honor to meet you" she said, Jarvan nodded and briefly smiled back at her, "Hello. Thanks, it's my honor too, Heather".

"What else do you want to know, Jarvan?" LightHorn asked

"Elder dragons.. how many elder dragons there are?" Jarvan asked

"Eleven... Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Dark, Light, Earth, Air, Poison, Void, Time" LightHorn answered

Jarvan looked at LightHorn with surprise, "Time dragon? what is that?"

LightHorn was satisfied with Jarvan's curiosity, "The time dragon is a very very powerful dragon. He's one of the oldest dragons that exist... Its fire is one of the strongest weapons.. when its flame hits something, the area that was touched by the flame turns back in time - what does it mean? let's say some human is attacking the time dragon, when the time dragon will breath fire on the human, the parts of the body that the flames touch will return in time - change to the shape of how it was in earlier years, imagine someone big and strong, if the time dragon will breath fire on its arm, all the muscles, all the flesh, all the blood, meat, everything will go back in time - and he'll find himself with a arm of him as a baby instead of his own, current arm"

Jarvan listened silently with amazement, almost unable to believe, "How does this dragon look?" he asked, eager to find out more

"That depends on how he wants to look" said LightHorn

"Interesting... I wondered, is that true that you fought two elder dragons?" Jarvan asked

LightHorn looked at Jarvan, who stood curiously, "Indeed.. I fought the dark elder dragon, and the void elder dragon..." LightHorn answered, and Heather looked at him curiously too

"It's been a long long time ago... silly dragons... they wanted to be more poweful.." LightHorn growled with frustration

Jarvan slightly hesitated, and asked carefully, "What happened?"

Pitch black smoke started flowing out of LightHorn's nostrils, "Their deeds caused their deaths, by my fangs and fire. They thought they could banish me, well, I guess they realized their mistakes sooner or later" he said, cunningly exposing his giant fangs with what with a satisfied expression

"But why didn't the other elder dragons help you? didn't they know what the two planned?" Jarvan asked curiously

"No, they did know of their ambitions, they just didn't know how far they would go with them, but I can assure you that they reached a place they didn't even dream of" LightHorn said, with still cunning yet serious expression

Jarvan nodded his head, "Well, I've one last question"

"Go on" LightHorn called

"Could you form an alliance with Demacia? it will save so many people, prevent so much sadness... it will spread the light!" Jarvan said, hoping to convince LightHorn

"No" LightHorn said shortly, "It just won't work" he added and explained, "One day or another it will all collapse, we, the elder dragons, do not want to expose ourselves to the public, only few, very few personalities can be aware of our existence, second, even if we did, sooner or later one king would decide he makes us his pets, which would lead to wars and hundreds of years of hate and hatred... I know that people suffer, but I also know that if such thing as you suggested will happen, even more people will suffer, so, I'm sorry, but no, and its the final answer."

Jarvan looks disappointed, and LightHorn looks at him, "Don't be frustrated, Jarvan. Do you trust me I can understand what I do and realize the consequences of what you offered better than you?"

Jarvan nodded silently, and LightHorn looked at Heather, and then back at Jarvan, "Before I will release you, I will want to tell you about your training and tests as a Light Bringer.."

"What about them?" Jarvan asked, slowly overcoming the disappointment from LightHorn's answer about the alliance

"Clear your mind and listen, it's important" LightHorn said and continued, "your tests - which are also your training - will occur in a different dimension... in the world you will train in, the times passes faster than in the current world, but the era is more ancient there, the world you'll train in is called Acacia... Acacia will be your new home and your starting point as a Light Bringer's apprentice, is that clear?" he asked

Jarvan wearily nodded, and LightHorn continued his explanation, "Heather will be my assistant, and she will be your tester in some of your tests, and now... I see you're tired from your day, so there's nothing else to say but to wish you good night, and the best of luck"

Jarvan thanked LightHorn, "Thanks, to you and Heather too." he said, "Just, how do I go back to the castle? the portal disappeared.."

LightHorn closed his eyes and his scales started shining, his eyes opened and he looked straight and Jarvan and said deeply, "BY MY WILL, THIS SHALL BE FINISHED!"

Jarvan feels his lance is getting warm, he looks at it and it shines, for a moment the light shines and blocks all Jarvan's vision, and after a second Jarvan finds himself inside the castle, in front of the old portal again.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Morning of day IV, 6:50, the Demacian royal library~)<strong>

Jarvan impatiently waits for Luxanna to appear, a bunch of thoughts and questions run through his mind... As Luxanna appears, he greets her, bowing slightly, "Good morning, Luxanna!"

Luxanna smiled at him pleasantly and bowed back, "Good morning, Jarvan! have you got any news about.." she said, and stopped as Jarvan looked at her sharply and whispered, "I do, but we should talk about it in more private place.. come, follow me", Luxanna nodded silently and walked after Jarvan, who entered the library and led her into an inner part of the library.

After reaching a lonely division in there, Jarvan gestures for Luxanna to sit down and sits in front of her, "So..." he starts, "I've talked to LightHorn once again.. he said it's impossible to form an alliance with us or any other people..." he said as Luxanna watched and listened to him silently, "He truly fought two elder dragons, there are 11 elder dragons, and he fought 2 of them; the dark elder dragon and the void elder dragon, he just said they wanted to become more powerful and kill him, but he defeated them...". Luxanna listened curiously, "But why didn't the other elder dragons help him?" she asked and Jarvan answered immediately, "Because they didn't know these dragon would go so far, and I guess when they got to know of that it was too late - the battle was already won", Luxanna nodded "Did he say anything else?", "Indeed" Jarvan said, "He told me that my training as a light bringer would happen in a different dimension called Acacia, he also said that the time there passes faster than here but that the era is more ancient there", "Wow! that must be so interesting!" Luxanna called out, "Wonder if there are other people there, too, or other types of animals! or if they know things we don't! that's so awesome!", Jarvan smiled, nodding with agreement "It's a pity I was so tired, but I barely slept in the last few days and my mind wasn't so clear... else I would've asked him more questions about that... I wonder what the training would be, or if I'll manage it, or about other powers the lance has... there are so many things what to ask, but I guess I'll have to ask him in the next time".

Luxanna smiled at him and asked, "But.. if we already know about the elder dragons and you will ask him about the powers of the lance, which I would say he knows them better than any book, so what are we going to do now?"

"Let's have a nice trip?" Jarvan suggested, smiling.

Luxanna looks at him surprisingly, "What? .. Oh, yes! when? now?" she stutters, slightly blushing and nervously smiling

Jarvan laughed heartily, smiling at her, "Yes, now, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Fine" Luxanna answered, smiling dreamily, "Where would we go to?"

Jarvan continued smiling at her, "You will see... come, let's go then!"

**...**

Jarvan and Luxanna walk together in the market, talking and watching some goods in carts and stores, as few large birds squawk in the skies.

"I hope it will snow again this year! it'd be sweet to wake up in the morning and seeing the whole Demacia covered in white!" Jarvan said, while examining leather gloves presented in the display window of one of the shops

"True! It would be so nice to build a snowman again!" Luxanna said, watching the leather gloves with him

"Or play with you, Garen, Shyvana and Quinn..." Jarvan said, "Me and Garen will have fun beating you three again!" he added in a slightly provoking tone, smiling at her.

Luxanna smiled back at him, "Dont underestimate girls power! we know your tactics, so you cant surprise us again!" she said playfully.

"We will see! but maybe Garen wouldn't like playing an already won game, so we could play together and give him a challenge" Jarvan added, half seriously half jokingly.

"Are you asking me to plot with you against my brother?" She looked at him with a slight shock, "Absolutely! Share your plan please, I want to see him on his knees in snow!" she added, lightly laughing

"I would tell you later on... but first.." Jarvan said and stopped Luxanna

Luxanna stands, curiously waiting for his answer, "Yes?" she asked, smiling.

Jarvan walks to a nearby shop stand with flowers on it, "Good morning Lucas!" he called out to the old man standing behind the cart

"Good morning my prince!" Lucas called out warmly, "What brings you here today?"

Jarvan tosses a golden coin to Lucas, "Your most fresh lily".

Lucas catches the coin and laughs shortly, "As you wish, my prince!", he takes a white lily and handles it to Jarvan, who returns to Luxanna and gives it to her and quietly whispers, "I wanted to thank you for all the help, you're so nice and kind and willing to help!"

Luxanna blushes and smiles, "Ahh, Jarvan! thank you! it's so nice that you remember what flowers I like!" she said, taking the lily smelling it happily, as Jarvan smiles back at her.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Morning of day IV, 10:30, Noxian headquarters~)<strong>

Swain sits on the luxurious chair, looking down at the commander who kneels to him

"The Demacian gates are closed... the guards will not let anyone enter - without any reason... we cannot enter, they're suspicious... the city is fortified... there is no flaw in their walls... "

Swain caresses his staff, thinking...

**...**

As Beatrice appears, Swain looks at her, flying towards him... she reaches his shoulder and he caresses her head.. "What did you find out beauty... let me see..." he said, talking to the bird

'_The prince is walking with a young Demacian girl often... they seem to be a lot friendly..._' said a voice in Swain's mind as he caressed Beatrice. '_The king executed all the Noxians... the guards are doubled... there are Demacian guards in every corner of the streets.._' said the voice.

"I see.." Swain said,"But let me see it from first sight..."

Beatrice squawked as Swain could watch her memories... the execution of the traitors... the Demacian streets... the Demacian guards filling the streets... the prince and the lady walking... the prince buying the girl a flower...

Swain growled unpleasantly, sinking in thoughts...

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Afternoon of day IV, 13:16, a forest near Demacia~)<strong>

Jarvan and a group of farmers work on clearing a large field meant for building future villages, cutting down trees and removing stones while talking... after few hours of working, they all take a break, sitting down and resting, exhausted from the hard work. They hear loud squawks and few of them look at the skies, where relatively big birds soared in...

"Huh?" said one of the farmers, and the others looked at him

"What happens?" Jarvan asked

"It's weird... what are carrion eaters doing here?" asked the man

"Probably they just found some dead animal" said another one

Jarvan looks at the skies and shakes his head with disagreement "So why aren't they eating their meal now?"

"Maybe someone else is eating it?" asked the second man

"Doubtfully, if so it must be an animal that died not more than few hours ago, and we didn't hear anything around.. something's not right." said the farmer who identified the birds as carrion eaters.

As if just for proving the farmer was right, the birds squawked loudly and started flying in circles around the small group.

Jarvan looked at the birds, they were unnatural in some way... he could feel that... as the giant birds starting diving lower and lower he could see a weird black mist surrounding them, and started shouting orders to his men, "STAY GROUPED AND RAISE YOUR AXES!"

The men followed Jarvan's orders while the birds dove towards them quickly, squawking loudly and scratching the men with their talons, the birds only managed to scratch few men, and then they started surrounding them, Jarvan tried to count how many birds there were, he counted at least 8.

The pack of the carrion eaters squawked loudly and dove lower and lower, surrounding the group and positioning on the ground.. the birds squawked again and the mist around them started moving.. Jarvan and the men could only watch as the birds' bodies were slowly turning to human bodies, although their heads and wings stayed the same... but instead of hands, the magicians had weird hands, similar to the birds' legs...

The magician that seemed to be the leader of the pack by its height and confidence stood in front of Jarvan.. "We are going to kill you, young prince..." it said in a dark, whispering voice, and the skies darkened...

Jarvan could smell the stench of the flesh that the bird had eaten as it spoke.. the birds closed on the small group slowly... Jarvan looked at the bird with disgust, but before he could even think what to do, a large magical explosion was set in the center of the his group, sending each of them flying few meters towards the birds.

Jarvan was shocked, he got up from the ground quickly, searching for his axe, he found it few meters away from him and went to get it as the leader and another bird chased him, he grabbed the axe and turned around to the birds quickly, the simple magician reached him first, transforming into the giant bird form, it dove onto Jarvan who smashed it back away with the axe, sending it flying and screaming back, although he wasnt fast enough; he could feel three long deep cuts on his arm..

The leader magician laughed as he transformed into the bird form, "Submit, Jarvan the fourth... you have no hope for living anymore..."

Jarvan dashed towards the leader, jumping onto him and forcing him onto the ground, he prepared to land a fatal blow while the leader pecked his shoulder sharply, Jarvan's shoulder cracked, but the blow found its target, and the leader magician screamed and disappeared in pitch black fog. Jarvan fell onto the ground, his senses weakening as poison started running through his veins..

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Afternoon of day IV, 15:56, Noxian headquarters~)<strong>

The leader magician of the carrion eaters pack teleports into the Noxian headquarters right in front of Swain. The leader groans with pain and falls, hissing something about the Demacian prince while black blood flows to the floor from a deep cut in his body.

**...**

A carrion eater appears in Noxus's skies, squawking loudly and flying to the headquarters...

Swain looks at the carrion eater approaching him, and turning back to its half human form. The carrion eater bowed to Swain, "They killed the rest of us, master... the leader pecked the prince, the deadly poison is in his blood... when I escaped the prince was already unconscious, and I managed to scratch his chest too.."

Swain nodded, "You will be rewarded for your deeds, Rave... but first you will have another mission in Demacia..."

Rave looks up to his master with a spark of darkness in his eyes

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Early morning of day V, 3:29, the Demacian palace~)<strong>

Jarvan sleeps in the bed, his shoulder, chest and arms bandaged. Garen, Luxanna, Shyvana, and Quinn sit next to him, quietly discussing about what happened..

Jarvan slowly wakes up, hearing all his friends whispering, he opens his eyes sees them watching him, "What's up?" he asks jokingly, barely managing to hold a laughter, him and Garen start laughing. "Jarvan! it's good seeing you're awake!" Garen said, as Jarvan slightly got up, leaning his back on the bed and grinning, Luxanna, Shyvana and Quinn looked at him worryingly, "Oh, we're sorry Jarvan! we didn't mean to wake you up!" Luxanna said with a worrying tone, but Jarvan just continued smiling, "That's alright, you know I prefer seeing you all over sleeping, what is the hour?" he said. "Around three and a half - morning.. we heard you taught some birds how to fly, is that true?" Garen answered, adding a joke to relieve the stress, Jarvan looked at them, seeing their tired but happy face, and pitied them, "So early? what all of you are doing here?"

"We came to visit you, your mom was here but she needs to make a potion for you, so she asked us to be with you here until she finishes it" Luxanna said, smiling but looking at him worryingly.

Shyvana looked at Jarvan, "How do you feel, Jarvan? what a pity I wasn't there to roast these birds.." she said, slightly angry. Jarvan smiled, "I'm just as fine as someone who survived a murdering attempt". "But what happened? since you came back from that journey with your father you've been attacked several times, and you risked your life so much in the last days.. what is it all about, Jarvan?" Quinn asked slightly sadly, and Garen and Shyvana nodded with agreement.

Jarvan tried to stretch, but the strong pain prevented him from doing that, he examined his body, watching the bandages.. he looked at his friends, who looked at him eagerly to hear anything... he looked at them sharply and started talking, "Before I say anything, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone before it's time for.. I tell you this because you're my friends and I wouldn't want to hide things from you when you'll get to know them sooner or later, but only if you all give me your word not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone.."

Garen, Shyvana, Quinn, and Luxanna nodded, promising together to Jarvan that they wont share the secret with anyone.

Jarvan looked at them satisfied, and started talking..

**...**

Jarvan wakes up, his whole body aching. He groans as he gets up, and sees Luxanna sits close to his bed, he smiles and greets her.

She smiles and greets him back, looking at him. "Good morning, Jarvan. How do you feel? should I call for someone?" she asked quietly, with a clearly worrying tone.

Jarvan smiled back, "I'm better than ever, no, thanks" he said, laughing shortly.

"What has happened there, Jarvan?" she asked, a hint of sadness appearing in her eyes.

Jarvan drinks some water from a crystalline cup on a small table next to his bed, and coughs, "Well.. I was cutting down trees with some farmers for few hours, so we decided to take a break" he explained and continued, "One of the farmers noticed a group of unusually large birds; carrion eaters. We wondered why there should be any carrion eaters there, as we didn't notice any dead body around, and the birds continued soaring above us.. soon, the birds started flying around us in the air, there was something weird about them... I told the farmers to take a defensive stance and stay grouped, in the very same moment the birds started to dive on us, trying to scratch us with their talons or peck us. Few of us got hurt, and the birds continued surrounding us in circles and attacking us sometimes"

Luxanna listened to him silently, "What happened next?" she asked, frightened.

"The birds landed on the ground in a circle around us, and suddenly turned to human forms... they were magicians.. there was a weird explosion in the center of the group of me and the farmers, probably one of the mages casted it to spread us all. The next thing I remember is that I was fighting two magicians - the leader and one of the pack, I killed the second mage as it transformed back to its bird form and scratched my arms, and then I killed the leader too, but he managed to break my shoulder. I don't know how my chest got harmed, it seems another bird scratched it" Jarvan said.

"Aaaah, Jarvan, Im so happy that nothing worse happened to you. You made all of us so worried.. the cursed birds poisoned you.." Luxanna said

Jarvan looked at her curiously, "Really? what sort of poison is that?" he asked.

"It was supposed to kill you..." Luxanna said silently, "The healers tried to clear it from your blood, but they didn't manage clearing the poison out of you.. luckily your mom somehow knew what to do, there is a potion you're supposed to drink, she already prepared it for you, she said you should be awake and drink it with water - at night"

Jarvan nodded and looked at the table, noticing a plain white potion inside a crystalline bottle next to the water can and his crystalline cup. "This doesn't look much tasty" he noted, almost laughing. "Well," Luxanna said, smiling, "Your mom did say it's not going to taste great, but we rather have you alive"

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>(~Morning of day V, 11:58, Demacia~)<strong>

Luxanna walks back home, enjoying the warm sun in the skies and cheerful that Jarvan is slowly recovering, she enters her house where Garen sits near the table, drinking some beer and reading a newspaper.

As she entered the room Garen looked at her with shock and irritation.

Luxanna looks at him worryingly, wondering what happened, "Is everything alright, Garen?"

Garen threw the newspaper to the edge closest to her on the table, she took it and saw a large picture of her and Ezreal with a shouting headline.

She looked again at the newspaper, refusing to believe it, "Wh-what is this?" she stuttered

"You can tell me better" Garen said dryly

"What?... Aaaah," she throws the newspaper away. "Im not dating with Ezreal. It's just a cheap lie! Who published it?" she takes back the newspaper and looks for the author angrily, but unable to find who is responsible for the article.

Garen looked at her with a more cheerful expression, "Really?" he asked.

"Of course! wow... Now, excuse me, but I need to talk to him.." she answered, turning around and getting out of the house angrily.

**...**

Luxanna finally finds Ezreal, the newspaper clenched in her hand, quite angry as people everywhere whispered to her things related to the article.

"Hi there, Lux! you're so nice that you come to pay a visit!" said Ezreal, weaving to Luxanna with his hand, "What are you holding there?" he asked, looking at her hand curiously, as she came closer and closer to him.

"Hi" she said shortly, showing him the picture in the newspaper, "Do you know anything about that? who published it? and why?" she asked.

Ezreal looks at the paper and grins, "No, I dont know who did, but I must admit it's a great picture!"

"Great?!" she barked at him, "Please, help me to stop it. Lets go to the editors and tell them to take back the picture and add some apology in the next edition" she said, looking at him appealingly

"What? why? an apology? what for? it's a nice picture, that's all." he answered.

"Why? because I'm not your girlfriend and all what is written here is a lie!" she exclaimed with exhaustion, destroyed from that he doesn't understand her.

"So what? they just posted a picture here and wrote few things, it's all. You needn't worry about that Lux." Ezreal said, trying to calm her down.

Luxanna looks at him desperately, and suddenly turns around, rushing away without a word.

**...**

Luxanna enters the palace, rushing into Jarvan's room with a worried expression, as she enters it she sees Jarvan sleeping. She sighs, wondering what to do, then she takes a chair and reads the article again, agitated to see what was written there.

**...**

Luxanna looks at Jarvan, who still sleeps, and lets out a small sad sigh.

**...**

Jarvan wakes up slowly, stretching and leaning on his back on the bed, he then notices Luxanna looking through the window, "Hi, Luxanna, it's nice from you to come and visit me again"

She turns at him, smiling and happy to hear his voice again, "Hi, nice to see you too. How do you feel?" she asks and sits on the chair next to him

Jarvan growls, "I'm alright, thanks...", though she could fear from his voice that something was bothering him.

"Have you seen this?" she asks him carefully, showing the newspaper to him.

Jarvan looks at it briefly and nods, frustrated.

She sighs, "Aaaah, but trust me, Jarvan, what is written there is not the truth. I am not dating with Ezreal.." she looks at him appealingly, hoping he would believe her

He looks at her, "Really? so what is that picture and why would anyone publish lies?"

"I dont know. Im so sorry for it. Do you believe me?" she asks, looking at him sadly

"I just don't get it, why would someone do such thing?" he said

"I dont know why and who did it. If it's supposed to be a joke or a thing to hurt..." she answers to him desperately, "but the fact is that it isnt a truth. I dont like Ezreal, Im not dating with him, because..." she breathes heavily, "because I already like you," she looks at him shyly, blushing.

Jarvan looks at her face, examining her eyes, and smiles, "I like you too Lux"

She smiles at him brightly and with a visible relief, caressing his hand lightly, while looking at him full of emotions she didn't know how to express, then she blushes, taking her hand back, afraid she was too bold, "I'm happy all is explained" she said.

He takes her hand back to his and caresses it, smiling at her silently.

Suddenly the queen enters the room, and she sees Jarvan and Luxanna holding hands, she smiles as they immediately separated it, and looks at Jarvan, "You should take the medicine today at night, drink it right after the dinner" she said, looking at the white potion and sighed, "It's not so tasty, but it's what we have"

Jarvan nodded, and took Luxanna's hand to his and caressed it again, while the queen softly laughed, examined them, and walked out of the room silently.

Luxanna looked at Jarvan, and both smiled at each other happily.

**- - - - - - - The end of part ~VII~! - - - - - -**


End file.
